


El alpha de mis pesadillas

by JunaIzumi



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Spencer Reid
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 29,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: Spencer tiene el corazon roto cuando es “secuestrado” por un alpha que venía acosándolo tiempo atrás, con una madre enferma y un padre invisible nadie se dará cuenta de su desaparición ¿se enamorara de su captor?.





	1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: el amor nunca volvió

El equipo regresaba de un brutal caso, la relación entre Luke y Spencer se hizo distante despues de que este lo rechazo para estar con Garcia, una beta, JJ su mejor amiga lo consolo cuando llego a su casa en la noche llorando a mares y por el trabajo que amaba no se fue pero era doloroso ver al alpha que todavía amaba besar y acariciar a otra persona que no era el y aparte los cambios en el equipo, a sus 27 años no usaba supresores para el celo salvo esa vez que estuvo en prisión pero fue aislado de inmediato para no alterar a otros alphas que estaban presos.

=Flash back=

Era un sábado en la tarde, Spencer despues de mucho tiempo decidio confesarle sus sentimientos a Luke, tenia poco de conocerlo pero sentía una conexión especial hacia el alpha, tal vez fue por la forma que lo protegio mientras estuvo en prisión, pero estaba seguro que estaban destinados a ser. Toco el timbre de su departamento y un Luke sin playera y pantalones de mezclilla fue a abrir sorprendido de ver a Spencer ahí, no lo esperaba.

-hey Spencey ¿todo bien?-pregunto Luke y el castaño volteo a ver que nadie venia y de sorpresa se abalanzo contra Luke besando sus labios, al alpha lo tomo por sorpresa y lo cacheteo por reflejo, haciendo que volteara que su cabeza para el otro lado, escucho la voz de una mujer que se le hacía familiar

-no es nada, enseguida voy-dijo Luke-mira Spencer lo siento pero creo que mal interpretaste mis acciones, me enamore de Garcia y quiero estar con ella-dijo Luke y Spencer supuso que estaba con ella, no le dijo nada y fue a buscar a JJ quien estba enojada con Luke quien lo creía un alpha diferente, Spencer se quedo a dormir con ellos, no quería estar solo, con su madre enferma ¿a quien mas podría acudir?..  
Fin flash back

Estaban en el hangar del FBI cuando Rossi se acerco al omega

-hey Spence te llevo a casa-dijo Rossi 

-no es necesario ire en un taxi para omegas-dijo Spencer 

-no, te llevare a casa-dijo Rossi pero sono su teléfono y era su pareja nueva, Haydeen con quien se re encontro despues de encontrar a la hija que tuvieron hace muchos años diciéndole que su hija había llegado a la casa de sorpresa y que anciaba verlo, se disculpo con Spencer a quien veía tambien como un hijo y se fue a casa.

Spencer se subio al taxi, sintiéndose triste, ¿Cuándo cambio tanto el equipo? las salidas con el equipo se convirtieron en citas y el era el unicco soltero, preferia quedarse en casa leyendo un libro o viendo las películas que le gustaban. 

Entro a su departamento, cuando sintió algo en su espalda, una pistola o talvez una navaja, estaba tan distraido, que no se fijo que alguien entro detrás de el, abrió la puerta y entro a su departamento, se volteo para ver al agresor quien cerro la puerta y Spencer se quedo quieto, no era posible su tanta mala suerte y maldijo a David Rossi bajito.

-toma lo que quieras, no tengo ,mucho dinero-dijo Spencer

-te arrepentiras pequeño omega-dijo el hombre frente a el y Spencer no pudo ver su rostro, traía un pasa montañas pero era mas alto y fuerte que el, se acercó a el antes de que pudiera sacar su arma, lo sujeto de los hombros azotándolo contra la pared sacando una jeringa, el omega se quedó inmóvil.

-descuida, no es dilauid-dijo el alpha con voz grave sorprendiendo al omega ¿Qué tanto sabia de el?, el alpha alzo las mangas de la playera de Spencer viendo las viejas cicatrices por el dilauid y el se removió intranquilo y le inyecto la jeringa al menor, que era un tipo de sedante, uso toda la jeringa, esperando a que el cuerpo del omega reaccionara con la droga, cayendo inconsciente a manos de su captor, el alfa sujeto su cuerpo mientras miraba el lugar, sonó el teléfono de Spencer, era Rossi preguntándole que si había llegado bien, apago el teléfono, tomo su morral café y con el castaño en brazos salió del departamento, gracias a la hora salió sin ningún problema.

-jamas volverán a descuidarte porque no regresaras-murmuro el alpha dejándolo en la parte detrás de la camioneta suburban negra y empezó a conducir hacia el sur. 

El trayecto fue largo llegaron a la playa Baid Head Island en Carolina del Norte en la mañana, tuvo que volver a sedarlo no quería lastimarlo, solo quería lo mejor para el y eso era estar a su lado, al llegar a su casa en la playa lo recibió su mayordomo el cual la cuidaba cuando el estaba ausente. 

Lo dejo en la recamara principal, el alpha acaricio su rostro, se veía muy lindo durmiendo. Lo dejo descansar la verdadera “diversión” empezara cuando despierta.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo dos

 

Spencer despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y con la sensación de haber dormido por varios dias con la sorpresa de que se puede mover, reviso su cuerpo y estaba sin heridas, se levantó de la cama, notando que usaba una camisa blanca que le venía bastante grande y decidió ver donde estaba, la habitación era elegante a simple vista descalzo camino afuera de la habitación, elegante a simple vista, camino hacia donde se escuchaba música clásica y pensó en tocar pero tenía miedo de lo que fuera a encontrar. 

-dulce omega entra-dijo el alpha y su voz era suave pero sin ordenar. El castaño entró sonrojado por su escasez de ropa y encaró al alpha que lo secuestró. Cabello negro, alto, piel blanca y ojos claros, alto musculoso.

-quien eres?-se atrevió a preguntar

-tu salvador, ese idiota se arrepentirá de haberte rechazado-dijo Josh y Spencer de quedó quieto como supo lo del rechazo y lo del dilauid. Su cuerpo fue incapaz de reaccionar, sintiéndose intimidado por el otro hombre, este tomo su muñeca, sin lastimarlo. 

El alpha tomó control completo sobre el cuerpo del castaño aprovechando su altura y lo llevó de nuevo a la habitación aventándolo a la cama sin delicadeza,amarro sus muñecas con una cinta y arrancó la camisa observando su cuerpo desnudo y la glándula sin tocar, se relamió.

-Eh estado esperando esto-dijo el alpha dándole a entender a Spencer que estuvo  
espiándolo quien sabe desde cuando esperando la oportunidad perfecta para secuestrarlo y aprovecho que estaba siendo descuidado por su equipo.

Olió su cabello y mordió su cuello muy cerca de la glándula pero sin tocarla lo pensaba dejar para cuando estuviera en celo , acaricio su pecho tomándose su tiempo, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, jamás lo dejaría ir, Spencer se rehusaba a emitir algún sonido de satisfacción y el alpha lo noto.

 

-dime pequeño Spence ¿eres virgen? Oh por tus celos te acostaste con ese alpha y después te rechazo?-pregunto Josh pellizcando un pezon haciéndolo gemir

-si lo soy, usaba supresores- contestó Spencer y el alpha sonrió y su miembro reaccionó a las palabras del omega

 

-conmigo no tendrás que usarlos, a veces vas a quedarte solo, tengo negocios-dijo Josh empezándole a explicar las reglas del lugar mientras seguía entreteniéndose con el pezon del omega-no podia esperar a que tuvieras el celo tenía ganas de hacerte el amor-dijo el alpha continúando con sus caricias, admirando aquel virgen cuerpo que se le ofrecia, acaricio sus piernas dandole sensaciones nuevas a su cuerpo y al alpha lo excitaba saber que el va a enseñarle todo sobre el sexo.

Separó sus piernas y llego al pequeño miembro del omega que empezaba a lubricarse por la expiración, mordió el glande ligeramente con los dientes sacándole un gemido, sonrió y continuó con su trabajo, usó la lengua para lamerlo y el castaño empezaba a pedir más, las lamidas eran rítmicas y constantes no le daba espacio para respirar solamente escuchaba sus gemidos, sintió una corriente eléctrica a lo largo de su espalda y se vino en la boca del alpha jadeando, el moreno sonrió y se bajó el pantalón dejando ver su miembro erecto y goteando aprovechando la lubricación entro en su interior sin prepararlo haciéndolo gritar y llorar un poco, lo cual le dio a entender al alfa que si era virgen y al ser su miembro un poco angosto lo lastimo al entrar.

-espera, me estás lastimando-dijo el omega

-no puedo, estás estrecho-dijo el alpha intentando entrar más en el estrecho interior del omega, cuando considero que estaba adentro empezó a penetrarlo y se acomodó sobre su cuerpo, desató sus manos aprovechando que no iba a huir de él, sujeto sus muñecas y volvió a besar sus labios, el omega suspiro de placer que jamás lo había sentido y se dejó llevar por el placer enredo sus piernas en la cadera del alpha y el sujeto sus caderas y siguió con las fuertes embestidas sin darle tregua para respirar, Josh observaba su rostro sonrojado y su cuerpo sudado, lo masturbo para hacerlo venirse más rápido sacándole más gemidos

-ah Josh- Spencer suspiro mientras Josh seguía embistiéndolo. Hasta que ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo, y el alpha sentía que sumiembro no se desinflaba, aprovecho para anudarlo a él, dejaría la marca para cuando estuviera en celo. Spencer se desmayo y Josh seguía dentro de el , al ser la primera vez que anuda a un omega de tardaría, 20 minutos después salió de su interior viendo que había sangre y semen en sus piernas, besó su cuello sin morderlo y salió de la habitación para pedir que prepararan la comida.

Unas horas más tarde Spencer despertó con el cuerpo adolorido, recordó que había perdido su virginidad con un desconocido pero no fue una experiencia tan mala. Se sonrojó tan solo recordar. Encontró una notita que decía que se bañara y se cambiara, se levantó de la cama sintiéndo un dolor en la parte de la cadera, se sujeto de la pared y llegó al baño,estaba completo. Se fijó que sus artículos personales estaban ahí. Se metió a bañar sintiéndo el agua caliente caer en su adolorido cuerpo sintiéndose muy bien, se secó y fue a buscar ropa, encontró unos shorts y una camisa algo grande, salió de la recámara y busco a Josh, estaba en la parte de atrás de la casa dándose cuenta que estaban en la playa pero no era Virginia Beach

-siéntate, debes tener hambre-dijo Josh en un tono leve y el omega obedeció admirando la playa

 

-¿donde estamos?-pregunto mientras bebía su café

-en una playa de Carolina del Norte-respondió Josh tranquilamente pudo distinguir que el omega estaba tranquilo

-¿con que me drogaste?-pregunto Spencer

-no es adictivo y si coperas no lo volveré a hacer-dijo Josh y Spencer entendió a que se refería el también quería cooperar pero seguramente no lo dejará ir tan fácilmente más bien ¿a que regresaría? ¿Se habrán dado cuenta de su desaparición?

Terminó de desayunar junto a ese Alpha que extrañamente le transmitía paz y segurida no se sentía amenizado y seguramente el Alpha lo sentía.


	3. capitulo 3

N/a: en este capítulo conoceremos un poco más sobre nuestro protagonista, Josh no es un ignoto.   
Ah pasado un mes desde que Josh "secuestro" a Spencer y no era tan malo, tenía libertad en la casa, podía hacer todo lo que quería excepto usar el teléfono. Pensaba en su madre pero el alpha le dijo que se estaba ocupando de pagar el sanatorio y recordó que la última vez que hablo con ella después de rescatarla de Cat y Lindsay no se acordaba de el o de que tenía un hijo y con su padre perdió el contacto. Las migrañas desaparecieron al igual que la constante molestia en su cuello. Todas las noches hacían el amor y las posibilidades de quedar embarazado eran altas o talvez ese era su propósito desde su principio si perdió su virginidad con el alpha.   
Pensaba en el equipo también, lo extrañaban? Lo estarían buscando? O encontraron un remplazo. 

FBI Quantico Virginia 

Emily Pretniss reunió al equipo sabían que ella había estado entrevistando candidatos para el remplazo de Spencer, ninguno estaba a gusto y Penelope no pudo rastrearlo parecía que la tierra se lo tragó. 

-bien equipo, yo no quería remplazar a Spencer pero Cruz insistió así que les presento al Dr Alexander Suárez, es latino tiene 27 años, doctorados en psicología, 3 doctorados una maestría y habla tres idiomas japonés ruso e italiano es un omega espero que puedan protegerlo y ser un equipo-dijo Emily mientras el muchacho entraba, usaba un traje color azul marino sin corbata y su cabello rojizo llegaba a la altura de su cuello y un portafolio de piel, Alex estaba nervioso, sobretodo por estar entre tantos alphas y la principal que es Emily, JJ noto que nadie decía nada, se levantó y fue abrazar al omega 

-bienvenido Alexander soy JJ -dijo JJ 

-dime Alex- el omega se relajó y los demás se acercaron para saludarlo 

-es tu día de suerte empezarás en Nappa California, nos vamos en 10 minutos-dijo Emily y JJ le platicó a Alex sobre el equipo y cómo trabajan sintiendo nostalgia de donde y cómo estará Spencer? 

Carolina del Norte 

Josh estaba en el pequeño despacho de la casa de playa mientras Spencer leía un libro en la playa mientras estaba sentado sobre una toalla mientras disfrutaba de la brisa Del Mar y la tranquilidad que le daba. Al ser un terreno privado la playa era tranquila y extramente se sentía feliz a pesar de la forma en la que llegó.  
Josh Recibió una llamada urgente de su compañía que tenía que ir y se quedó pensando en el omega no podía llevarlo y arriesgarse a que alguien lo reconociera y fueran por el, pensó en la única persona que confiaba   
Marco el número que se sabía de memoria y no tardó en contestar 

-¿cómo estás hermanito?-pregunto Rafael, un hombre de unos 1.70 cabello castaño blanco, no tan musculoso como Josh 

-bien, nececito un favor-dijo Josh mientras miraba por la ventana y Rafa sabía que era algo serio su hermano jamás le pediría algo.

-soy todo oídos- dijo Rafael y el alpha le comentó lo qué pasó, que tenía que ir a la capital por negocio y no quería dejar solo a su omega. 

-si tengo un par de días libres le toca a mi suchef hacerse cargo del restaurante cuando necesitas que llegue?-.pregunto 

-si puedes hoy mismo te mande a tu correo los boletos de avión-dijo Josh 

-oh vaya si estás desesperado, empaco y salgo inmediatamente como se llama mi cuñado?-pregunto el muchacho 

-Spencer y tienes prohibido tocarlo-dijo Josh 

-jamás tocaría a un omega comprometido, a menos que tú me dieras permiso-dijo Rafael a modo de broma pero Josh se quedó pensando que talvez podría ser algo que proponerle a los dos más adelante cuando Spencer le tenga más confianza,colgó y salió a la playa donde Spencer había acabado el libro y ahora estaba acostado en la arena 

-ven Spence tengo algo que decirte-dijo Josh y el omega obedeció y entro a la casa, beso tímidamente sus labios 

-¿que pasa?-pregunto el castaño 

-Tengo que salir a la capital por negocios mi hermano se quedara contigo-dijo Josh 

-quiero acompañarte-dijo Spencer 

-no me arriesgaré a que huyas, espero regresar antes que tengas el celo y recuerda nada de supresores-dijo Josh y Spencer tuvo que obedecer 

-¿cuando te vas?- suspiro el omega decepcionado

-en la mañana y en la tarde iré por Mi hermano al aeropuerto,vístete que preparas la cena- dijo el alpha y Spencer fue a bañarse y cambiarse para preparar la cena, pero antes tuvieron una sesión en la ducha mientras Josh lo penetraba por atrás.   
El se hacía cargo de la comida o más bien de lo que el alpha ordenaba. El omega preparó la cena para recibir a su "cuñado" estar rodeado de alphas no era novedad para el al principio Hotch Rossi y Morgan, ahora Luke Emily y Matt suspiro al pensar en Luke y continuó siguiendo la receta. 

En la tarde Josh fue por su hermano mientras Spencer terminaba de alistar todo para la cena. Estaba curioso de conocer a un familiar de Josh sentía que no sabe nada de él y que Josh conoce toda su vida. Miro el reloj no tardaban en regresar. Un rato después escucho la puerta y fue a recibirlo, Josh sujeto su mentón y beso sus labios Rafael estaba contento que su hermano encontrara un omega y que formarían una familia pronto.

-debes tener hambre prepare algo para ti-dijo el omega 

-si me muero de hambre fue todo apresurado- dijo Rafael y se sentaron mientras el omega servía la comida y Rafael servía el vino y empezaron a platicar para conocerse. 

Al día siguiente muy temprano Josh se fue a trabajar confiando en Rafael.   
En eso 3 días Spencer se enteró sobre detalles de la vida de su alpha que el no se atrevería a contarle,su madre era una omega que los crió solos a los dos, con un padre ausente igual que el. 

-eso jamás me lo hubiera dicho es algo reservado-dijo el castaño 

-no le digas que te dije gracias a mamá tenemos carreras cuando falleció Josh fue como otro padre para mi - dijo Rafael y se dio cuenta que no estaba en peligro considerando cómo llegó a ese lugar. 

-es lindo y caballeroso fue lo que me atrajo de el-dijo Spencer sonriendo sin pensarlo, solamente se había enamorado de una persona y terminó todo fatal pero con Josh talvez podría encontrar su final feliz. 

continuara


	4. Capítulo 4: Soy tu dueño

Rafa se había ido antes porque el celó de Spencer empezó y no sería capaz de controlarse, y hacer una locura. 

Spencer estaba encerrado en su recámara, se volvió más sensible y asustadizo y la presencia de Rafael lo alteraba y Josh llego en la madrugada de su satisfactorio viaje de negocios. 

Tan solo al entrar a la casa pudo distinguir el peculiar olor de un omega en celo y busco a su amado, estaba encerrado en la recámara y cuando abrió la puerta el pequeño estaba desnudó y se levantó para acercarse al Alpha y beso sus labios mientras intentaba desabrochar el pantalón Josh lo detuvo y Spencer lo volteo a ver como indignado. 

-yo me haré cargo-dijo Josh acostándolo suavemente en la cama nuevamente poniéndolo boca arriba,acaricio su cabello y mordió su cuello sin llegar a la zona deseada el menor se movía buscando contacto con el y el alpha sabía que estaba impaciente y el también se quitó la camisa y los pantalones para volver a besar esos labios que le pertenecían, sintiendo su cuerpo excitarse con las caricias que el Alpha empezaba a proporcionarle en sus piernas mientras devoraba sus labios. 

Sus labios empezaron a entretenerse con su miembro y por primera vez Spencer estaba sin palabras y la primera vez que experimentaba su celo con un alpha en un sentido maravilloso si bien habia echó el amor todas las noches no era igual.  
Su espalda se arqueaba mientras Josh se dedicaba a darle placer usando su lengua 

-hn alpha-gimió Spencer enredando sus dedos en el cabello negro del Alpha mientras sentía su cuerpo caliente y sudoroso, el alpha estaba haciendo un gran trabajo con sus labios y estaba logrando un gran orgasmo en su omega el cual gimió con fuerza mientras su propio líquido escurría entre sus piernas y el alpha se acomodaba para seguir viendo su cuerpo desnudo y sudoroso 

-Spencer estás preparado?-Josh sabía que el primer celó de un omega era difícil. 

-hn continua-gimió Spencer y el mayor continuo a prepararlo con sus dedos sentía el estrecho y caliente lugar tan conocido con sus piernas abiertas cuando concidero que era suficiente, se acomodó para meter su miembro ya muy endurecido, cuando estuvo a dentro casi sin esperar empezó a embestirlo mientras sujetaba sus caderas y el castaño se sostenía de sus hombros estando ambos rostros pegados. 

-te amo Spencer- murmuro Josh en su oído el castaño le contestó que el también, aunque verdaderamente no estaba consciente de ello. 

Las embestidas continuaron ambos miembros estaban enfurecidos otra vez y soltando gemidos,Josh antes de llegar al climax acercó sus labios al cuello del castaño para marcarlo, mordió la glándula y el castaño volvió a gemir mientras seguía sosteniéndose de sus hombros y sentía el miembro hincharse en su interior 

-alpha-gimió Spencer y Josh sabía que iba durar, en lo que se desinflaba. 

A la mitad el castaño se desmayó en sus brazos y el Alpha se encargo de cuidarlo 

Al día siguiente 

Spencer despertó cuando sintió un paño húmedo en su mejilla 

 

-hey como te sientes?-pregunto Josh ambos seguían desnudos y los labios del castaño estaban hinchados y con un poco de sangre, el alpha lo había mordido fuerte y por la expiración Spencer no lo sintió. 

-de maravilla jamás pensé que se sentiría así, los libros no dicen mucho- admitió el omega con vergüenza 

-cada mes lo experimentaremos- Josh sonriendo 

-sabes? Aún me siento caliente-dijo Spencer sonriendo traviesamente y el alpha volvió a buscar sus labios para otra sesión y después almorzaron en la cama, Josh se hizo un recordatorio de mandarle un regalo a su hermano.

Ahora Spencer y el estaban unidos y ni siquiera el mismo FBI los iba a separar.


	5. Chapter 5

N/a: título de la canción- Bésame de Ricardo Montaner 

Habían pasado varias semanas desde el celo de Spencer y decidió tomar en cuenta el consejo de su hermano es decir llevar al menor a una cita, en ese tiempo que han estado juntos jamás han tenido citas solamente han tenido sexo y solo ha marcado como suyo

Estaba en su pequeño despacho buscando algún restaurante cercano al lugar, veía más feliz y animado al omega quien se encontraba flotando en la alberca, el se lo había enseñado porque nunca aprendió a nadar en la alberca privada del millonario cuando acabó enredo su cuerpo en una suave toalla y fue a la habitación que compartían, al entrar encontró en la cama una rosa blanca y una nota. 

-" te espero a las seis en la puerta de la casa te tengo una sorpresa vamos a salir" 

El omega sonrió estaba emocionado de salir de la casa, sería la primera vez que cruzaría esa puerta. Olfateo la rosa y se metió a bañar, uso la tina sin ninguna preocupación. Se baño y se arreglo con la ropa que su alpha le había regalado, sin decirle nada eso lo hacía muy feliz, la ropa era algo femenina en especial los colores una playera color un rosa pálido, con un ligero escote en la espalda y unos pantalones que llegaban a la altura de sus pantorrillas termino de arreglarse, se había esmerado para verse bien, JJ seguramente se sorprendería de verlo, nunca le habían interesado las citas hasta ahora, y espero a que fueran las seis faltaban dos horas y leyó un libro para distraerse, se volvió a preguntar que estaría haciendo su equipo? 

Josh llegaba puntual a las seis por su omega, saco las llaves para abrir y entrar a buscarlo. Se quedó mudo. Se veía hermoso con la ropa que le compro, no era difícil atinarle a su talla, era delgado, sin músculos, se acercó al omega, tomó su mano para besarla. 

-Tengo buen gusto-dijo Josh y para Spencer es la primera vez que alguien le compra ropa y solamente sonrió, caminaron hacia la salida, el castaño pensó que usarían el Mercedes pero se irían caminando. 

-a donde vamos?-pregunto el castaño emocionado 

-es una sorpresa, prometo sacarte mas seguido-dijo el alpha viendo que el omega no tenía intenciones de huir. 

-alpha, gracias- respondió el menor y siguieron a un restaurante, a simple vista lujoso. 

Llegaron al restaurante y Josh dio su nombre y los llevaron a su mesa, que estaba en la esquina. 

-el lugar es hermoso- el castaño sentía su corazón latir no podía negar que estaba emocionado, el alpha ordenó por los dos y platicaron mientras traían sus órdenes Josh quería seguir conquistándolo para que no se vaya de su lado.

-no me gusta que viajes tan seguido te extraño y no me gusta usar mis dedos para satisfacerme- comentó con cierta vergüenza

Bésame la boca  
con tu lágrima de risa  
Bésame la luna  
tapa el sol con el pulgar

 

-es porque ya estás acostumbrado a mi esta noche haremos el amor en la playa-dijo Josh y el miembro del omega reaccionó a sus palabras. Vio al alpha que sacaba unas llaves, este lo miraba extrañado

-que es esto?-pregunto el omega 

-es un regalo, un penthouse en la capital de Carolina, tengo que estar viajando seguido y no quiero dejarte solo- se acercó para besar sus labios. 

-claro iré contigo a donde vayas- 

-lo se- respondió el alpha confiado, con ese peinado que Spencer traía se veía la marca, que ya tenía dueño 

Les trajeron la comida y empezaron a comerla. Casi al terminar empezó a soñar una melodía suave, y vieron a las parejas acercarse a la pequeña pista que era lo atractivo del lugar. 

Bésame el espacio entre mi cuerpo y tu silueta  
Y a el mar más profundo  
bésale con tu humedad

 

El alpha tomó su mano y fueron a la pista, el castaño estaba nervioso no sabía bailar. 

-no se bailar- dijo Spencer 

-solo sigue el ritmo de la  música-dijo Josh tomando su cintura y sujeto su mano atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo y empezaron a moverse en un compás suave. 

Spencer jamás había bailado con alguien así tan cercas, su rostro estaba muy rojo y solamente hubo una excepción con Hotchner pero fueron de encubierto en un bar de Chicago para atrapar a un asesino de omegas. 

Bésame el susurro que me hiciste en el oído  
Bésame el recorrido de mis manos a tu altar  
Con agua bendita de tu fuente, bésame toda la frente 

La canción continuó y Spencer seguía los pasos del alpha se sentía feliz por estar con el. La canción acabó y Josh inclino ligeramente el cuerpo del omega hacia atrás para besarse con pasión, fueron a su lugar para terminar de cenar y terminaron la velada en la casa donde hicieron el amor en la playa. 

-alpha-gimió Spencer mientras se aferraba al cuello del alpha y Josh siguió moviéndose en su interior en embestidas suaves y delicadas, estaban cumpliendo una de las fantasías de su omega,cuando acabaron se quedaron acostados en la toalla,mirando las estrellas y Spencer decidió que haría todo lo posible por enamorarse de él y hacerlo feliz. 

-Gracias, jamás me había sentido tan feliz-dijo el castaño con sinceridad 

-lo se tú también me haces muy feliz-dijo el azcabeche y beso sus labios. Al poco de un rato el omega se quedó dormido en su pecho y decidió llevarlo a cama, lo cargo entre sus brazos para entrar a la casa y dormirse junto a él respirando el aroma de su omega. 

Besa mi vida y mis cenizas y me dirás que voy deprisa  
Besa mis días y mis noches, mis diluvios y mi cielo a pleno sol  
Y mi cielo a pleno sol


	6. Capitulo 6: Conflicto

Nadie escoge de quien se enamora pero si con quien se queda" 

Spencer y Josh estaban en Raleigh la capital de Carolina del Norte por un extenso viaje de negocios llevaban dos semanas ahí y Spencer empezaba a extrañar el sonido de las olas Del Mar y desayunar en la playa pero quería estar más con su Alpha, el estaba adornando el pent house a su gusto, un pequeñito despacho para su alpha con unos estantes para sus libros y una cómoda mecedora para leerlos. Comedor sala, la habitación principal y una de invitados para Rafael. 

-me voy nos vemos en la noche- beso los labios del omega y salió del departamento, Rafael vendría a hacerle compañía. A pesar de estar juntos extrañaba pasar tiempo con el. 

FBI Quantico Virginia 

El equipo estaba reunido en la sala de conferencias Alex se había adaptado al equipo y se apegó a Rossi el cual prometió no volver a descuidar a un omega, hasta el momento no sabían nada de Spencer, se fue como Gideon sin despedirse y la mayoría se sentía culpable por dejar de prestarle atención.

-bien, iremos a Raleigh la capital de Carolina del Norte, aparecieron 4 empresarios asesinados son alphas con negocios importantes en la cuidad, lo común de estas victimas es que mutilaron sus genitales. Y los omegas están tristes, no vamos en 15 veremos los detalles en el jet-dijo Emily y todos obedecieron y se levantaron para preparar las maletas y después al hangar para viajar. 

Mientras tanto 

-ya entiendo porque mi hermano se enamoró de ti tienes buenos gustos-dijo Rafael viendo los libros que habían acomodado en el librero. 

-lo se yo también lo amo-dijo Spencer sonriendo y era verdad, poco a poco se estaba enamorando de Josh. La pasta estaba lista y fueron a comer. 

-espero conocer tu restaurante antes de regresar a casa- dijo el castaño extrañaba las olas Del Mar 

Por las noticias Josh se enteró de la muerte de Kaiba y estaba sorprendido, había conocido a el y a su omega en una fiesta antes de fijar su interés en Spencer, le pidió a su secretaria estar al pendiente de las noticias, salió a reunirse con unos clientes a falta de vendedores el mismo tenía que reunirse con los clientes para no perder ventas. Se subió a su coche, en este tipo de ocaciones no usaba chofer 

El equipo aterrizaba en Carolina, Emily llego a la oficina del sherif junto a Alex m, ella quería que Alex entrevistara a los omegas de las victimas tal vez con su presencia se abrirían más a el 

-el omega del CEO de Kaiba está en esa sala-dijo el sherif 

-ire- Alex dejó su morral y entró a la habitación para hacer la entrevista.

Josh manejaba para ir a la reunión con sus clientes y pensaba en Spencer, en la noche le haría el amor tan duro que el dia siguiente no podría caminar, cuando de repente un coche se le atravesó y choco contra el, como no tenia las bolsas del aire ni el cinturón su cabeza se estrello contra el volante, lo ultimo que vio antes de perder la conciencia fue ver a una figura abrir la puerta y sacarlo del coche volvió a pensar en su omega antes de quedar inconciente. 

Alex termino la entrevista prometiéndole a Atem que encontraría a la persona que le hizo eso a Kaiba, Anzu la hermana de Atem llego por el y se fueron, tenían un funeral que planear. 

-¿y?-pregunto Emily

-que Seto Kaiba recibió llamadas extrañas de ser asesinado y Atem esta esperando un bebe-dijo Alex

-muy bien, ¿estas bien?-pregunto Emily

-espero que podamos encontrarlo, ese niño crecerá sin su padre-dijo Alex 

-lo encontraremos-dijo Emily poniendo una mano en su hombro, con eso se acordaba de Spencer que sentía empatia por las victimas mas si eran omegas.

-Jefe Pretniss hay un reporte de otro secuestro-dijo el sherif

-anda Alex vamos aveisale a los demás-dijo Emily y el omega fue detrás de ella. 

Rafael y Spencer estaban en el restaurante del primero tuvo que ir a atender una queja, y el castaño salió con el porque nadie lo conocía y no estaba en riesgo, estaban viendo las noticias en su pequeña oficina cuando vio que el FBI, su equipo mas precisamente estaba en Raleigh 

-nececito a Josh-penso Spencer mientras tomaba el teléfono y Rafael miraba su movimientos sin decir nada, una mujer Tara Lewis contesto, su cuerpo sudo frio...


	7. : Impotencia

El equipo había llegado a la escena del crimen, era un choque, Luke se colocó unos guantes y empezó a buscar evidencia, encontró el maletín del alpha y lo abrió, encontró primero ropa interior que claramente era de su omega y negó con la cabeza los alphas tenían extraños fetiches siguió buscando encontró la cartera y el teléfono que empezó a soñar. 

-nececito a Josh-penso Spencer mientras tomaba el teléfono y Rafael miraba su movimientos sin decir nada, una mujer Emily Prentiss contesto, su cuerpo sudo frio...

-bueno?- Spencer Se quedó mudo al escuchar la voz de su ex jefa, cómo los descubrió? Por su mente pasaron muchas cosas y Rafael tomó la llamada 

-porque estás con una mujer hermano creí que amabas a tu omega-dijo Rafael y Emily suspiro esperando no haber creado otro problema con su familia 

-soy la agente Prentiss me temo que su hermano ah sido secuestrado-dijo Emily y Rafael lo tenía en alta voz para que Spencer lo escuchara, había imaginaos muchas cosas menos esa. Su encuentro con el equipo sería inevitable si lo rescataban con vida. 

-están seguros? mi hermano es una buena persona- dijo el rubio mirando a Spencer asentir 

-estamos seguros necesitamos que vengan a la jefatura para contestar unas preguntas-dijo Emily 

-si iré yo el omega de mi hermano está indispuesto-dijo Rafael al ver que Spencer fue a vomitar al baño y el olor desde hace unos días era diferente 

Al salir del baño lo llevo a la casa y después pasó a la jefatura para ayudar a encontrar a su hermano. 

Spencer Se quedó pensando en una forma de encontrar a su alpha pero estaba bloqueado no se le ocurría nada al mismo tiempo que sentía cierta decepción, pensando que su equipo lo había encontrado pero no fue así. Que les dirá después de sentirse ignorado por ellos y su aparente renuncia?. 

Rafael llegó a la oficina de la policia encontrándose con el FBI y aceptó una entrevista Luke y Emily la hicieron mientras los demás observaban 

-la pareja de su hermano?-pregunto Emily 

-Spencer esta en casa , quise dejarlo-dijo Rafael sin más explicaciones 

En una bodega abandonada 

josh gimió de dolor su secuestrador era un omega claramente pero no se acordaba de quien era quizá por el cóctel de drogas que tenía en su interior sus muñecas estaban atadas, solamente esperaba que su hermano cuidara bien de su pareja seguramente han de estar preocupados últimamente Spencer se veía más enamorado de el. No quería que tuviera otra vez una decepcion amorosa. 

Todos menos Alex sintieron un vuelco en el corazón con ese nombre, acaso será su Spencer? Lo dudaban Reid no quería ningún alpha cerca incluso rechazo a Hotchner cuando le hizo una proposición y siempre usaba sus supresores, aunque se fue de la misma forma que Gideon sin despedirse. 

-crees que sea nuestro Spencer?-pregunto JJ sintiéndose culpable, la otra noche su hijo Henry pregunto por el y le dijo que se había ido a una misión no le gustaba mentirle a su hijo 

-lo dudo seguro es otra persona-dijo Emily con un suspiro. Terminaron de interrogarlo y regresó a casa. 

 

En el sótano abandonado

Josh volvió a despertar la herida de su brazo estaba extrañamente vendada y estaba adolorido no podía mover sus muñecas como estaba más despierto se dio cuenta que había una cuna y cosas para bebés sin abrir, escucho ruidos y y cerro los ojo. Era un omega los omegas no eran agresivos al menos su Spencer no.

Rafael llegó a casa el omega estaba preocupado por su alfa 

-y?-pregunto Spencer 

-me hicieron muchas preguntas les dije de ti y que lo iban a encontrar-dijo Rafael y Spencer lo suponía que iba a ser inevitable porque como pareja tenía que estar con el a su lado en la recuperación 

En las oficinas 

Jennifer se quedó con una extraña sensación después de hablar con el hermano de la victima nececitaban encontrar a Carrasco para ver si era su Spencer y disculparse con el. Ella culpaba. A Garcia y a Luke por alejarlo más del equipo aunque todos estaban involucrados 

-que tienes amor?-pregunto Luke 

-la vida de Rafael y Josh es realmente triste, su madre los crió solos el padre los abandonó no hay registro de el, Rafael es dueño de un restaurante en Carolina del Norte y son nativos de ahí, Josh es el presidente de una compañía de bienes raíces vende casas, que creen? Contrato a la empresa de Kaiba para la publicidad en páginas web-dijo Garcia 

-bien busca un omega o beta estuvo trabajando en ambas empresas y fue despedido-dijo Luke 

-y un alpha no puede ser despedido?-pregunto Alex molesto por la discriminacion que sufrían los omegas 

-no todas las personas son buenas y este alpha tiene una familia que lo está esperando-dijo JJ y mandaron a Alex a restaurante 

-sigues pensando que es nuestro Spencer?-pregunto Emily

-me siento culpable Henry me pregunto por el el otro día-dijo la rubia con un suspiro- odio a Penelope Garcia- murmuró para que Luke no la escuchara 

-yo también pero es buena en su trabajo-dijo Emily 

En la bodega 

Josh vio al omega acercarse a él y subirse a la cama, tenía el cabello corto y color rojo delgado y chaparro por más que lo intento no lo recordó 

Garcia encontró que hubo un omega que había en ambas empresas y fue despedido incluso encontró una orden de restricción que el juez giró en su contra por atacar a Josh Carrazco 

Alex va llegando al restaurante tan solo con mostrar su placa lo dejaron entrar era claro que esto se trataba de una venganza personal que pedir rescate. Y platico con Rafael en su despacho conoció a Spencer el omega de Josh.

\- Nos enteramos de una orden de restricción que su hermano giró encontrándose de Dave Grey- dijo Alex

-eso fueron e hace mucho tiempo no lo recordaba estaba obsesionado con mi hermano-dijo Rafael 

-cuando dejaron de saber de él?-preguntó Alex 

-después de que Seto Kaiba lo despidió había amenazado de muerte a Atem-dijo el alpha ellos tres eran buenos amigos.

 

-si hermano tuvo alguna relación con el?-pregunto Alex

-de ninguna manera era profesional, le dio la oportunidad porque sabemos lo que es crecer con una madre omega si no fuera por mi hermano yo no tendría una carrera y un negocio el trabajaba y estudiaba al mismo tiempo no es una mala persona -dijo Rafael con orgullo y Spencer se mantuvo en silencio seguramente ese chico era su remplazo. 

-su secretaria puede darnos alguna dirección? Kaiba Corp no pudo ayudar-dijo Alex 

-si seguramente si este es su número- el rubio le entrego al omega una tarjeta. Se despidieron y Alex se fue. 

-nunca me dijo nada-murmuró Reid 

-talvez porque no era importante- dijo Rafael abrazándolo, Reid no se negó era extraño pero ya confiaba en el 

-me gustaría hacer algo para ayudarlo-dijo Spencer sintiéndose impotente 

-te entiendo pero solamente tenemos que esperar-dijo Rafael -tienes hambre?-pregunto. 

-si, prepárame ese macchiato que me gustó-dijo Spencer y el alpha sabía de su enorme gusto por el café. 

Alex llegó a la oficina después de ir a la agencia de Kaiba Corp el día siguiente sería el funeral de Seto y Atem estaba encargándose de la empresa tenían negocios pendientes y además era el patrimonio de su hijo. 

 

-bien trabajo Alex-dijo Emily 

-no tengo memoria fotográfica pero Rafael dijo que el ignoto había amenazado antes a Atem-dijo Alex entregándole unas anotaciones que hizo en su pequeña libreta Luke colgó con Garcia habían encontrado la dirección de los padres de Dave Grey

-ve con Rossi- dijo Emily sabiendo que se había tomado personal el caso. 

-si jefa- ambos se subieron a la SUV y fueron a la dirección establecida. 

Josh estaba más despierto y seguía amarrado a la cama 

-aun no te acuerdas de mi?-pregunto Dave acariciando el rostro del alpha 

-debería? Estás loco seguramente me están buscando y estarás en la carcel-dijo Josh 

-me tiñe el cabello cuando tú y Kaiba me hicieron la vida miserable creen que por ser alphas puros pueden humillar a los demás-dijo Dave 

-estás loco, nadie te iba a contratar más aún con la orden de restricción que te puse-dijo Josh ya acordándose de el

-había pensado primero en secuestrar a tu omega y matarlo pero pensé que un mejor castigo sería dejarlo sin ti-dijo Dave mientras desabrochaba su camisa para acariciar su pecho y beso sus labios el no correspondió sentía que engañaba a su Spencer el menor lo noto y lo cacheteó que solamente hizo girar su cabeza 

 

-estás loco-dijo Josh y el omega tenía toda la intención de separarlo de Spencer por venganza. 

Rossi y Alex salieron de entrevistar a la madre de Dave quien fácilmente les dio la dirección de una bodega que la familia tenía y que seguramente estaba ahí. 

-no puedo creer que delatará a su propio hijo donde está el instinto maternal?-pregunto Alex 

-no todas las madres lo tienen, la madre de un ex compañero tenía esquizofrenia y jamás lo cuido adecuadamente-dijo  
Rossi refiriéndose a Spencer 

-que terrible mis padres a pesar de ser un omega me dieron cariño y educación gracias a papá pude estudiar en Harvard y ahí tener mis doctorados-dijo Alex y Rossi se interesaba en saber un poco más en el. Se subieron a la patrulla y dieron el aviso a Swatt y al equipo que se reunirían afuera de la bodega.

Estaba anocheciendo y al mismo tiempo Rafael y Spencer se acostaron para intentar dormir Reid no quería estar solo y ya confiaba en el, se acostaron simplemente haciéndose compañía mientras la preocupación los mataba.

De repente el castaño gimió de dolor y el otro lo miro preocupado mientras se llevaba la mano al cuello donde estaba la marca que lo unía a Josh sentía que lo quemaba

-que tienes?-pregunto el rubio preocupado 

\- me duele creo que lo están lastimando-dijo Spencer  
-  
-trata de dormir, hay que descansar y estar preparado para lo peor estaré contigo a casa caso- pidió Rafael mientras suavemente lo empujaba a la cama. 

El equipo Swatt llegó a la boda junto a el equipo Alex lideraba y Rossi estaba detrás de él pues taba muy metido en el caso y vieron a Grey estrangular a Josh.


	8. Capítulo 8: rescate

Capítulo 8: Rescate 

 

El equipo Swatt llegó a la bodega junto a el equipo Alex lideraba y Rossi estaba detrás de él pues taba muy metido en el caso quizá quería demostrar que los omegas no eran agresivos o malvados y quizá se estaba equivocando vieron a Grey estrangular a Josh.

-FBI!! Grey suéltalo- ordenó Alex mientras los demás rodeaban la cama, el chico obedeció y Josh empezó a toser Luke se acercó al omega y lo esposo. Alex desamarró a Josh un poco decepcionado de no demostrar su punto de vista era correcto los paramédicos subieron a Josh a una camilla y después a la ambulancia Alex se fue con el, mientras Luke llevaba a Grey a la jefatura y después a la carcel sabían que sus padres no iba a ayudarlo. 

-yo llamare a su familia- dijo Emily 

Spencer por fin pudo conciliar el sueño después de estar tan preocupado por el, RAfael estaba despierto por si recibían una llamada y colocó un mechón de su cabello atrás de su oreja, y sonrió, en medio del silencio su teléfono sonó u contestó. 

-si?-, de acuerdo vamos para allá-dijo Rafael y colgó odiaba despertarlo pero era importante lo sacudió levemente para no asustarlo. 

-hey Spence despierta encontraron a Joshy-dijo Rafael y para Spencer llegó el momento más temido. Se cambiaron y fueron al hospital. 

Alex espero a la familia al menos esta vez pudieron evitar una pérdida más. Gracias a la hora no había tanto tráfico. 

-estoy buscando a la agente Prentiss-dijo Rafael 

-debe ser la familia de Josh Carrasco ella está en la jefatura yo los llevare a la habitación-dijo Alex quien nunca conoció a Spencer y además estaba cambiado se dejó crecer el cabello puede amarrarlo en una cola de caballo . Se lo dejo crecer porque a su alpha le gustaba enredar sus dedos en el mientras hacían el amor y gracias a los deliciosos platillos de Rafael subió de peso un poco lo cual era buenos 

El médico salió a buscar a Alex quien los llevó a la habitación privada del alpha, solamente estaba drogado y algo deshidratado Spencer pudo ver en su cuello unas marcas de manos y supuso que intentaron estrangularlo. 

Sin pensarlo agradeciona Alex agradeciéndole. 

-vendremos después a tomarle declaración-dijo Alex sonriendo y se fue. 

-aqui estamos/dijo el castaño tomando su mano y Rafael se sentó del otro lado cerca de él. 

En las noticias de estado salió que ese día fue el funeral de del CEO de Kaiba Corp, y le comunicaron a Atem que el asesino ya estaba en prision. 

El médico habló con Reid y Rafael para decirles la condición del alpha y que este tipo de experiencias fuertes experiencias podría adelantar su celo que es poco común. Spencer jamás lo había presenciado ni siquiera con Hotchner. Solo sabía que duraba 24 horas pero era más intenso 

Josh empezó a reaccionar al reconocer el aroma a libros y café de su omega, abrió sus ojos y Spencer tomó su mano y se sonrieron 

-están aquí-dijo Josh con voz rasposa quizá por el intento de estrangulamiento 

-estamos aquí-Rafael tomó su otra mano y también sonrió 

-pense que no volvería a verte-dijo Rafael mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. 

-aqui estoy mi pequeño hermano-dijo Josh mientras Spencer Se quitaba los zapatos y se subía a la cama.y se acostó a su lado sin lastimarlo Josh acaricio su largo cabello y con sus dedos suavemente toco la marca que decía que era suyo, Rafael sonrió y sintió que estaba de más y dejó solos a la pareja entonces Spencer se acordó de algo importante 

-el equipo está aquí-dijo Reid de repente 

-espera que?-pregunto el alpha sin entender

-Luke está aquí ellos te rescataron-dijo el castaño

-solo recuerdo el aroma de un omega en la ambulancia los paramédicos eran betas -dijo Josh notando el rostro incómodo y preocupado de Spencer necesitaban planear una historia coherente aprovechando que Rafael no estaba ahí 

-Perfecto entonces nos conocimos en una biblioteca, tenemos más de seis meses saliendo y no dijiste nada porque no te gusta que se metan en tu vida privada-dijo Josh 

-es más coherente que nos hayamos conocido en una biblioteca que en el antro porque jamás...- empezó Spencer a hablar mucho y el alpha lo interrumpió besando sus labios y con sus dientes mordió su cuello donde estaba la marca haciéndolo gemir

-muero por hacerte el amor-dijo el mayor entre beso y beso 

-en la playa?-pregunto Spencer 

-en donde tú quieras- dijo Josh y la puerta se abrió era una enfermera que trajo comida para Josh y revisó sus signos vitales

-cuando puedo llevarlo a casa?-pregunto Spencer 

-posiblemente mañana el agente Suárez me pidió que le avisara para tomar su declaración-dijo la enfermera y sabía que el encuentro sería inevitable.


	9. Capítulo 9: Está vez quiero ser yo

Capitulo 9: Esta vez quiero ser yo

“Esta vez,me librare de tus mentiras  y me ire, con mis razones convencidas  esta vez voy a luchar  por todo lo que calle  esta vez quiero ser yo quien me cambie de una vez esta vez”-Manuel Carrasco  
   
Spencer ayudo al alpha a comer a pesar de no necesitar ayuda quería consentirlo para que se sintiera mejor, Rafael regreso y lo vio mas despierto y vio la comida en la bandeja e hizo un gesto.

-te cocinare algo decente en la casa-dijo Rafael sonriendo

-gracias por cuidarlo y siento haberlos preocupado-comento Josh al ver a su familia preocupada.

-eres una buena persona no merecías ese final-dijo su hermano menor.    
-te debo una explicación, seguramente te sentiste traicionado-dijo Josh mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

-no me tienes que dar explicaciones, era claro que te acosaba y yo te amo y confio en ti-dijo el castaño, confiaba mucho en él y eso alegro a Josh no quería  perderlo frente a Luke Alvez. Rafael por fin pregunto como se conocieron y que si iba a haber boda y bebes, ambos estaban jóvenes y podrían tener todos los hijos que quisieran.

Esa misma noche Luke y Emily fueron al hospital para una declaración y cerrar el caso, tocaron antes de entrar y Luke se encontró con alguien  a  quien había estado buscando.  
   
   
 -tu?-pregunto Luke sorpendido de ver a Spencer 

-así es Luke al parecer volvemos a vernos-dijo Reid sin soltar la mano del alpha y Luke de olvido de la razón por la que fueron 

-estábamos preocupados por ti-dijo Emily intento abrazarlo pero el omega se alejó

-eso es mentira se olvidaron de mi mucho antes y con el vi la oportunidad de cambiar mi vida -dijo el omega a pesar de que fue “secuestrado” voluntariamente se quedó con el. 

-nunca entendí tus razones para irte te fuiste como Guideon y en Bennington no nos quisieron dar información de donde estabas-dijo Emily sabiendo que nunca iba a descuidar a su mamá no después del año tan horrible que tuvieron 

-no nos compares no es lo mismo, pregúntale a Penelope y a Luke-dijo Spencer 

-lo siento Spencer yo nunca te di motivos para enamórate de mi, lo que hice mientras estabas en prision nunca debió pasar-dijo Luke refieriendose al beso que se dieron y que quizá eso animo al omega 

-Henry está preguntando por ti-dijo Emily esperando que al escuchar a su ahijado pudiera entrar en razón 

-lo siento no regresaré ella también se olvidó, tal vez se avergonzó de que estuve en la carcel y era un mal ejemplo para el- dijo Spencer y Rafael no estaba entendiendo nada pero su hermano estaba serio además Reid no se dio cuenta que estaba llorando pero Josh si y quería levantarse para golpear a Luke pero estaba conectado a un suero por deshidratación para el Spencer era dulce al igual que su aroma

-que puedo hacer para que nos perdones?-pregunto Emily 

-nada,alejarse cuando lo den de alta nos iremos y jamás volveremos a vernos-dijo Spencer 

-algo no está bien aquí como se conocieron?-pregunto Luke

-no te interesa-dijo Spencer y en medio de la platica la puerta se abrió ya que habían escuchado alboroto era JJ 

-necesitan algo? Escuche gritos y...-se quedó callada al ver a Spencer e hizo lo mismo que Emily y se alejó también de ella sintiéndose mal por haberlo ignorado antes de su renuncia noto también que tenía una marca en su cuello y estaba unido ya a ese alpha Spencer no estaba listo para perdonarlos y quizá nunca lo este 

-no entiendo nada-murmuró Rafael a su hermano 

-shhh no interfieras -pidió Josh sabiendo que su pareja lo necesitaba 

-regresaras con nosotros?-pregunto JJ 

-no regresaré necesito un cambio en mi vida-dijo Spencer quien pensó en esto después de ser encerrado por un crimen que no cometió y eso incluía conseguir un alfa 

Luke no creía en esta farsa así que tomó valor se acercó al omega y beso sus labios a la fuerza para comprobar su teoría pero Spencer lo cacheteó y Josh sonrió satisfeccho

-Luke déjame ir-dijo el castaño después de cachetearlo y presiono un botón de la estación de enfermeras y una entro rápidamente 

-necesita algo?-pregunto la enfermera a Spencer 

-si estás personas están alterando a mi pareja-dijo Spencer y el equipo estaba sorprendido de la actitud hostil de Spencer y a la enfermera no le importo que fuera el FBI el paciente era prioridad y los sacaron de la habitación ante la sonrisa perversa de Spencer al parecer Spencer hablaba en serio cuando dijo que no quería regresar aunque el más que nadie necesitaba un cambio y se quedaron solos

-bien echo-dijo Josh sonriendo 

-Luke es un idiota-dijo Spencer mientras iba al baño a vomitar y a echarse agua en la cara, Rafa fue a ayudarlo después le dieron la explicación a Rafael omitiendo el “secuestro”

El equipo regresó a la jefatura Rossi y Alex vieron sus caras tristes y pensaron que había pasado algo con la victima 

-que pasó ahora?-pregunto Rossi 

-no creerás quien es su omega-dijo Emily -un actor?-pregunto Alex 

-no nuestro Spencer y el idiota de Luke lo echo todo a perder-dijo JJ con odio hacia el moreno

-que?-pregunto Rossi 

-si incluso lo marco y nos echo de la habitación-continuó Emily 

-hay que darle tiempo regresará-dijo Rossi aunque lo dudaba x 

-esperen el Dr Spencer Reid que encerraron por erró?-pregunto Alex 

-si ese-dijo Luke 

-fue mi inspiración para entrar al FBI pocos omegas consiguen rangos como el no puedo creer que no lo reconocí- dijo Alex en modo fan boy haciendo sonreír al equipo

-debemos regresar por si hay más casos-dijo JJ 

-enserio no harán nada?-pregunto Alex 

-está herido hablará cuando esté listo-dijo Rossi 

-en el registro de omegas está a tu nombre podemos usar eso-dijo JJ 

-y en un juicio el Alpha lo ganaría, no hay abusos y tiene lo necesario para darle una vida plena-dijo Alex y al ver la cara del equipo se quedó callado. Empacaron para regresar a Virgina Luke esperaba que Spencer jamás regresará.


	10. Capitulo 10: Para siempre tu y yo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El

"Amor déjame ser siempre el deseo Que hace que vuelvas a casa 

Que aun mires mi cintura Y quieras ser tú quién la abraza Que en mi oido siempre duerman todas tus palabras Y ser la mejor parte que hay de ti"-Kany Garcia 

Al dia siguiente dieron de alta a Josh, el equipo regreso a Virginia con un agridulce sabor de boca por el encuentro con Spencer y sobre todo viendo que tiene una nueva vida y no quiere que esten presentes. 

La pareja regreso a Long Beach Island Rafael fue con ellos para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien y por alguna razon Josh temio perder a Spencer y que le interesara recuperar su trabajo pero no fue asi, regresaron y parece ser que fueron mas unidos que nunca desperto en la comoda cama con Spencer a su lado, acaricio sus largos cabellos y el omega se acurruco mas a su lado y sonrio, se volvio a acostar mientras lo besaba y lo hizo despertar. 

¿estas bien? ¿te duele algo?- pregutno Spencer notando que el aroma de su alpha era diferente, llego antes de lo esperado penso que tenian mas tiempo pero no era asi. 

-si pero me siento caliente, ambs sabemos que significa-dijo Josh 

-le dire a tu hermano qu se retire-dijo Spencer sabiendo que dos alphas no pueden estar juntos en situaciones asi, se levanto de la cama para ponerse la bata y salir de la habitacion pero su alpha no lo dejo, lo tomo suavemente del brazo y lo regreso a la cama mientras gemia levemente. Le quito la bata y con la cuerda amarro sus muñecas a la cabecera de la cama, el castaño se dejo hacer. 

Rafael quizo quedarse por varios dias mas, ese tipo del FBI Luke Alvez no le inspiro tanta confianza despues de escuchar de la propia boca del omega como lo trato, se le hizo despreciable. Noto que el aroma en la casa cambiaba y solo significaba una cosa. Fue a ver a la pareja y su hermano abrio, le dijo que regresaria a Raleigh por el restaurante y que estarian en contacto cuando terminaran que afortunadamente solo es una vez al año a diferencia de los omegas que lo sufrian cada mes. Les dejo comida para varios dias y dejo la casa con llave. Tenia la propia. 

-¿en que estabamos?-pregunto Josh viendo a su omega idefenso, notando que su miembro estaba ya duro por la exitacion se subio encima de Spencer, el castaño nunca se considero sumiso, pero con este hombre lo hacia sacar sus mas sucios instintos. Pellisco sus sensibles pezones haciendolo gemir. Sintio unos frios dedos en su interior, preparandolo para posteriormente sentir su miembro llenando su interior, hizo su cabeza para atras gimiendo. Sus piernas las acomodo en la cintura y empezo a moverse para embestirlo y gemia sin controlarse, tras acomodarse desato sus muñecas para que este pudiera abrazarlo y estar mas pegados, ninguna palabra coherente salia de ambas bocas, solamente gemidos y gruñidos acerco sus labios al cuello del omega que apesar de estar ya enlazados lo volvio hacer causandole un poco de dolor olvidandose inmediatamente de eso, las embestidas continuaron, mientras el miembro crecia en su interior, sintiendo el nudo llenarlo por completo, a pesar de que ambos alcanzaron el climax se quedaron unidos hasta que se desinflamo. 

Al castaño no le sorprenderia si despues de este dia quedara embarazado los omegas eran altamente fertiles. Cambiaron de posision y el alpha parecia tener un fetiche con sus pezones porque estaba pellizcandolos sacandole gemidos quedando adoloridos e hinchados. 

El celo duro 24 horas Spencer se quedo dormido a la mitad, estaba exhausto y el alpha podria hacer lo que quisiera con el.

Al finalizar el dia el alpha consiguio acostarse a su lado y dormir tranquilamente hasta que volvio a ser el mismo, ciertamente se habian perdido en los dias, Josh se levanto observando al omega, acaricio su cabello y se fijo en su cuerpo, moretones y mordidas, sangre seca mezclada con el semen de ambos, su respiracion suave le indicaba que no tenia que llevarlo al hospital, se coloco la bata y fue al baño para calentar agua en la bañera, uso sales aromaticas y un jabon especial para hacer espuma, cuando el agua estuvo caliente regreso por su pareja, se quito la bata y se metio junto a el acomodando su cabeza en su hombro, el agua caliente lo hizo reaccionar abriendo levemente sus ojos. 

-lo siento-dijo el azcabeche mientras enjabonaba su espalda.

-estoy bien solo quiero dormir-se quejo el menor y Josh lo entendia pero primero tiene que comer si no quiere llegar al hospital. Josh lo concentia despues de haber sacado su parte animal y haberlo aguantado. 

Cuando el agua se enfrio salieron de la tina y el alpha lo ayudo a secar su sedoso cabello, cenaron y volvieron a acostarse, Spencer sabia que su futuro estaba junto a el.


	11. Capítulo 11: reconciliación entre dos hermanos

Capítulo 11: reconciliación entre dos hermanos

La vida de la pareja regresó a la normalidad a Spencer le duró varios días el cuerpo adolorido. Ese día Josh fue a mostrar una casa que estaba lista para vender 

El omega estaba preparando unas recetas que Rafael dejó cuando estuvo con ellos aunque para el cocinar no era nada nuevo era como química para el además de que tuvo que aprender a temprana edad si no se hubiera muerto de hambre y ahora lo hacía por amor, dejó la pasta en la olla mientras licuaba la salsa para sazonarla cuando tocan el timbre lo cual le pareció extraño pues lo esperaba hasta la tarde, saco su arma de la caja fuerte que estaba en la cocina y a abrir se llevó una sorpresa. Como supo donde vivían? 

El pequeño rubio lo abrazo con fuerza mientras lloraba de emoción 

-estoy sorprendido-dijo el omega 

-podemos pasar?-pregunto JJ Spencer de hizo a un lado para entrar y cerrar la puerta, guardó su arma aliviado de que no tuvo que usarla. 

-lo se fue difícil encontrarte-dijo JJ

-alguien más lo sabe?-pregunto Spencer mientras besaba la frente del pequeño y se sentaban en el sillón 

-solamente Hotch me debía un favor y conoce gente -dijo JJ y a Spencer le dio un vuelco en el corazón cuando escucho su nombre, Aarón lo hubiera buscado cuando desapareció?. Fue a apagar la estufa y le dio jugo a Henry y agua a JJ quien quería a Spencer en la vida de su hijo y su error fue descuidarlo y no defenderlo

-quizá tengas otro ahijado-dijo JJ y Spencer sonrió sinceramente

-eso es maravilloso Will debe estar muy feliz-dijo el castaño 

-mamá el tío Spencer tiene una alberca en su casa nueva-dijo Henry emocionado 

-Descuida Yo lo cuidaré- se cambiaron y entraron a la alberca Henry había tomado clases de natación y las estaba demostrando JJ estaba sentada en una silla de playa mientras los veía divertirse Spencer se sentía feliz sonó el teléfono en la casa y ella contestó algo insegura y le pasó a Spencer 

-hey amor está todo bien?-pregunto Josh 

-si cielo todo está bien fue una visita inesperada-dijo Spencer pero Josh confiaba en el y lo escuchaba feliz llegaría más tarde de lo esperado 

-te estaré esperando con la cena-dijo el castaño 

-bien Te amo- 

-yo también- respondió un poco sonrojado 

-veo que eres feliz -dijo JJ sintiéndose a gusto por el muchas hipótesis habían pasado por su cabeza como maltrato o amenazas 

-lo soy y te extrañaba-admitió Spencer no podía estar enojado con todos no todos tenían la culpa 

-eso quiere decir que me perdonas?-pregunto JJ 

-solo a ti- el chico sonrió y JJ fue a cambiarse para entrar con ellos. Se quedaron ahí hasta que Reid salió de la alberca para terminar la cena, compraron pan y saco vino. Se cambiaron afortunadamente preparo un poco más de lo acostumbrado y esperaron a Josh para cenar todos. 

Casi al anochecer llegó el alpha Reid lo recibió como siempre, beso sus labios, colgó el saco y el saludo a los invitados. JJ sonrió al verlo tan cariñoso con el, jamás lo había visto así. 

Se sentaron a cenar y lanzó una pregunta inesperada

-se casarán?-pregunto JJ divertida por la cara que puso la pareja

-no lo hemos considerado-dijo Spencer mirando al mayor 

Después de cenar se fueron a dormir, JJ y Henry usarían la habitación de Rafael mientras la pareja platicaba en la intimidad de la suya. 

-te vez feliz-Josh lo abrazo mientras besaba su oreja. 

-soy feliz extrañaba a Henry, me encontró gracias a nuestro antiguo jefe-dijo Spencer con un extraño brillo en sus ojos al mencionarlo. Beso sus labios y se acostaban en la cama, cambiaron la posición. 

El alpha estaba sentado mientras el omega se sentaba en las suyas y se penetraban mutuamente. Trataban de no gemir tanto para no despertar a los invitados 

Al día siguiente 

Salieron a desayunar y les mostraron los alrededores para que conocieran Josh  
Se dio cuenta que Spencer sería un buen padre, era muy cariñoso y protector con el cachorro de la beta, la pareja había aceptado ser los padrinos del nuevo bebé de JJ. 

Dos días después regresarían a Virgina por un caso urgente en DC 

-estamos en contacto el otro mes es el cumpleaños 8 de Henry-dijo la rubia

-jamás me lo perdería ahí estaremos-dijo el castaño sonriendo mientras se abrazan con fuerza Henry no tenía la culpa de sus problemas 

Tomados de la mano Josh y Spencer regresaron a casa. 

-te casarías conmigo?-pregunto Josh quien lo había estado considero 

-por supuesto y viendo que ya no me estoy escondiendo podemos ir a Las Vegas y ver a mi mamá?-pregunto el castaño 

-claro prepárate el viaje y le avisaré a mi hermano si puede venir no conocemos Las Vegas- soltó el Alpha con emoción. Tenían un futuro feliz por delante pero cómo dicen después de la calma viene la tormenta y nunca se sabe con qué va a arrasar. 

Continuará


	12. capitulo 12: lo que pasa en las vegas se queda en las vegas

“Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío. Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento que respiro no hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada q decir.si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío. Ay! cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos”-Chayanne 

La pareja decidio ir a Las Vegas para ver a su madre, pues JJ le habia dicho que no habian tenido noticias de ella y eso le preocupo, en el fondo se sentia que fuese un mal hijo pero si no lo hubiera echo ¿donde estarian ambos?. Despues de regresar irian a Virgina a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Henry. 

Fueron los tres Rafael se animo a acompañarlos y aprovechando la visita el omega llevaria a los alpha a conocer los casinos, pues nunca habian ido a ninguno. Nunca tuvieron tiempo para ir. 

Estaban en un avion de Delta Airlnes el alpha tomo su mano, lo noto nervios quiza por el encuentro con su madre. 

-el jet del FBI estaba mejor-dijo Spencer haciendolo reir. 

El vuelo duro varias horas. Llegaron al hotel alrededor de las 10 de la noche, se bañaron y desempacaron para acostarse, por esta ocacion Spencer usaba supresores para que el celo no interfiera en sus activiades ya planeadas, al dia siguiente irian a Benington para conocer a Diana Reid, el alpha tambien estaba nervioso pues no sabia que iba a opinar su madre de el, su hermano los esperaria en el hotel. 

La pareja desayuno y despues fueron a Benington 

-todo estara bien me amara- dijo Josh 

-eso espero, pero a mi me odiara-dijo Reid mientras caminaban hacia el sanatorio, una de las enfermeras reconocio al agente y se acerco a saludarlo

-Dr Reid ¡bienvenido!-comento una de las enfermeras que cuidaban de la madre del chico 

-hey Harriet ¿como esta todo aqui?-pregunto Spencer

\- lo normal, deberias venir mas seguido Diana tiene mas dias malos que buenos y la medicacion no ah ayudado mucho-dijo Harriet mientras caminaban hacia el cuarto de Diana, quiza si la hubiera visitado mas ¿estaria mejor?. 

La enfermara abrio la puerta de la habitacion y Reid entro soltando la mano del alpha , Diana estaba sentada en su mecedora leyendo, de ella aprendio a amar los libros y era algo que le enseñaria a sus hijos, que es lo mas seguro es que Josh quisiera tener bebes con el ya se lo habia dicho en su primer encuentro y era una sorpresa que hasta el momento no ocurriera nada de eso. se acerco mas ella no se daba cuenta de su presencia a veces podian ser agresivos con alguien que no reconoce.

-mama-dijo el castaño arrodillandose para quedar a su altura, Josh sabia que tenian muchas cosas en comun, el tambien tuvo que dejar a su madre para darle una buena vida a su hermano menor y a el mismo. 

-¿quien eres tu?-pregunto Diana y esa pregunta le partio el corazon a Spencer 

-de un mes para esta fecha su memoria empezo a deteriodarse no se acuerda de su hijo o de su ausente esposo- comento la enfermera a Josh quien se habia presentado como el alpha del muchacho. 

A veces Spencer se lamentaba por no cuidar a su madre como deberia. El joven intento abrazarla, ella reacciono con violencia tirandolo al suelo y ambos se acercaron, Josh saco a Spencer de la habitacion las enfermeras se encargaron de calmarla, se quedaron en la sala de espera mientras Spencer se reponia, el alpha lo abrazaba con fuerza. 

-todo ah sido mi culpa, nunca debi traerla aqui, soy un mal hijo -dijo el omega Josh sujeto su rostro para limpiar sus lagrimas. 

-no eres un mal hijo, hiciste lo que tenias que hacer, tenias 8 años cuando te abandonaron no podias hacer todo tu solo- el alpha se mostraba comprensivo, dejando al chico sorpendido. Sus ex compañeros no pensaban igual incluso despues de lo de la prision. El chico se calmo y despues de hablar con los doctores decidieron irse.

-¿quieres adelantar el vuelo a casa?-pregunto Josh 

-no, ya habia pensado en que nos encontrariamos en una situacion asi y tenemos que seguir con nuestras vidas, ademas no seria justo para tu hermano-dijo el castaño mientras se subian al coche e iban por sus maletas al hotel, Rafael no pregunto nada, noto los ojos hinchados del menor y supuso que no salio como esperaban, hablaria mejor despues con su hermano. Los casinos quedaban retirados de donde estaban, antes pasaron por ropa adecuada y a retirar dinero a una plaza que encontraron por ahi Spencer fue betado de por vida del Bellagio asi que fueron al enigmatico caesars palace. 

-todo esto es maravilloso, -dijo Josh admirando el lugar por estudiar y cuidar de su hermano se perdio de tantas cosas que ahora puede hacer junto a su pareja. 

-asi es nunca habiamos venido-dijo Rafael también emocionado y contento que su hermano y su pareja lo tomaran en cuenta para este viaje 

-ah cambiado tanto desde la ultima vez que estuve aqui, veniamos por caso pero nunca llegabamos hasta aqui-comento el joven genio mientras llegaban al caesars le entregaron las llaves al encargado del estacionamiento y entraron al casino. 

Una edecan les entrego bebidas y se propusieron a disfrutar de la noche… 

Al dia siguiente

Rafael fue el primero en despertar, se encontró que estaba desnudo en la cama, los recuerdos estaban incompletos mientras estiraba sus brazo y se encontró con Spencer. 

-hay dios no es posible me van a matar-dijo Rafael mientras examinaba el cuerpo del omega, tenia semen seco en sus piernas y mordidas en todo su cuerpo, estaba perdidamente dormido. 

-¿podrías hablar mas bajo?- pregunto Josh 

-eh...-Rafael se quedo callado ¿se abran acostado los tres?. 

-¿Rafita?-pregunto Josh y se fijaron en el cuerpo del chico y se miraron, se pusieron unas batas y fueron al baño para hablar 

-¿recuerdas que paso?-pregunto Josh

-no, es todo borroso supongo que tuvimos sexo los tres-dijo Rafael mientras miraba a su hermano mojar una toalla para limpiar al chico, tenia mordidas en todo su cuerpo y lo limpiaron para que descansara mejor, al terminar lo cubrieron con una cobija y pidieron servicio a la habitación, horas mas tarde Spencer despertaba, era el único que recordaba que había pasado y decidio no decirles nada para que nadie se sintiera mal, al dia siguiente regresaron a Carolina del norte.


	13. capitulo 13: A donde pertenezco

"Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido"-desconocido 

 

La familia habia regresado de Las Vegas ninguno menciono lo que sucedio, si Josh habia pensado en un trio pero queria que Spencer consintiera y no estuvieran bajo los efectos del tequila y la pareja se preparaba para ir a la fiesta de Henry y encontrarse con Luke ya no era un problema puesto que ya tiene a su pareja y era feliz. 

El chico seguia con sus supresores para que no interfiera con sus actividades su alpha lo permitio y quiza los planes de la pareja habian cambiado desde que el alpha fue secuestrado por su antiguo acosador. 

La pareja se encontraban nuevamente en el aeropuerto de Long Beach Island Spencer llevaba los regalos que habian comprado en Las Vegas, el vuelo se retrazo por una tormenta que habia en Virginia y volaron cerca de la madrugada, Will fue por ellos y los llevo al hotel, ellos habian insitido en que se quedaran en su casa pues tenian una habitacion para invitados pero se quedarian en un hotel para su privacidad. 

-me muero por ver a Henry le gustara su regalo-dijo Spencer animado 

-el tambien esta emocionado de verte-dijo Will sonriendo. 

-ve a desempacar, quiero hablar a solas con el-dijo Josh y Spencer entro a la habitacion y se quedaron platicando, le pidio un favor muy especial y Will estaba muy contento con coperar con la sorpresa, no fue dificil tomarle cariño a Spencer es un buen omega, se durmieron temprano mañana tenian una reunion con Mateo Cruz para renunciar adecuadamente, rentaron un coche para moverse con mas facilidad. 

-¿sabes? Jamas cuando decidi quedarme contigo, pense que no volveria a caminar por estas calles-dijo Spencer 

-¿te arrepientes? Debi ser mas cuidadoso con las personas que me relacionaba-dijo Josh 

-no fue tu culpa no sabiamos que eso iba a pasar- comento Spencer quiza verian a JJ antes segun Will habia un caso grande en Virginia sobre la cominudad LGTB en las ultimas dos semanas has aparecido parejas asesinadas, sin una clara victimologia, el equipo estaba estancado, la pareja llego al FBI Anderson estaba sorprendido de volver a verlo. 

-hola Anderson. te vez bien ¿esta Cruz?-pregunto Spencer 

-esta en una junta, le avisare que estas aqui, es bueno volver a verte-dijo Anderson y la pareja se sento a esperar el omega le mando un mensaje a JJ diciendole que ya estaban ahi, ella tuvo una idea, aprovechando que el dueño del bar accedio a apoyarlos salio del salon dejando a todos en suspenso y se acerco a la pareja que estaba esperando. 

-crei que estabas en un caso-dijo Spencer 

-si pero nececito tu ayuda-dijo JJ 

-pero ya no trabajo aqui-dijo Spencer y JJ noto que tenia un brillo en sus ojos al mencionarlo. 

-como consultor ¿que te parece?-pregunto JJ y en esta ocacion Josh dejo a Spencer decidir, Cruz salio buscando al omega y vio a JJ con ellos 

-hey JJ ¿ya tienen un plan para el caso actual?-pregunto Cruz 

-si pero nececito la ayuda de ambos, encajan perfectamente en el perfil, me habias dicho que te mordio ¿no es asi?-pregunto JJ 

-si- el omega se sonrojo de revelar detalles intimos de su relacion 

-de acuerdo, reprogramare la junta es prioridad encontrar a ese ignoto, igual y cambias tu forma de pensar respecto a la renuncia, adelante-dijo Cruz y los tres siguieron a JJ y Cruz hablo con el equipo primero 

-al ver que no estamos resolviendo este caso, me tome la libertad de pedir ayuda a un consultor y a su pareja, no puedo permitir que otra pareja muera -dijo Cruz 

-¿le hablaste a Morgan?-pregunto Emily 

-no, al mejor elemento que tenemos y que por la culpa de algunos presentes aqui se fue-dijo el alpha y Spencer entro con Josh a su lado sorprendiendo a todos. 

-crei que no volverias-dijo Emily 

-creo que las explicaciones sobran JJ me pidio que la ayudara y despues nos iremos-dijo el omega. 

-bien, les pondremos microfonos para escucharlos y los cuidaremos atravez de las camaras del local el dueño nos dio acceso, habia recibido amenazas y estos son los ignotos-dijo JJ enseñandoles una imagen borrosa del ignoto 

-¿que tenemos que hacer?-se atrevio a preguntar Josh, sentia miedo pero no por Spencer si no por su pellejo. 

-asesinan a parejas homosexuales y son intolerantes, actuen como lo hacen en una cita normal y nosotros haremos el resto-Emily continuo 

-¿en verdad arriesgaremos a civiles?-pregunto Luke quien no le gustaba la idea. 

-Spencer no es un civil y encajan en el perfil, asi que a trabajar-dijo Emily un animado Alex se acerca a Spencer y prefirio ayudarlo antes de los demas. 

-¿nos tomamos una selfie?-pregunto Alex quien parecia fanboy con Spencer 

-¿que es una selfie?-pregunto Spencer y JJ se acerco a ellos y les tomo la foto, Alex se veia sonriente y Spencer tambien. Se cambio la ropa que traia y le pusieron los microfonos, Rossi hacia lo mismo con Josh. 

-yo estaba preocupado por el, pero me da gusto que haya encontrado un buen alpha, despues del caso en Raleigh te mande a investigar- dijo Rossi y Josh sintio algo de culpa lo consideraban una buena persona y el no lo sentia asi, minutos mas tarde aparecio Spencer con unos jeans ajustados y una camisa sin mangas, su cabello en una colita y se veia incomodo por la cuestion de las mangas de la playera, Luke y Alex estaran en el bar y la pareja salio caminando a su coche sin duda seria unanoche interesante. 

-es la oportunidad de recuperarlo-dijo Emily 

-ustedes no entienden nada, la verdad no me sorprende que lo entendieran, el por primera vez esta enamorado y no dejare que lo arruines-dijo JJ 

-estoy con ella-comento Rossi 

-ya vamos a trabajar o esto sera un desastre-dijo Matt y Alex presentia que se estaba perdiendo de algo pero era mejor no preguntar. 

continuara


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14: feliz cumpleaños Henry! 

La pareja se subio al coche, Josh acaricio su pierna

-deberias vestirte mas seguido asi en casa, luces sexy-dijo Josh 

-gracias por apoyarme-dijo Spencer y realmente se sentia incomodo con esa ropa, el bar era nuevo y por lo tanto recibia amenazas de las personas “normales” 

-solo recuerda que eres mio-dijo Josh sin importarle que los estuvieran escuchando atravez de los microfonos asi nadie se acercaria a su omega.

La pareja entro al comercio y buscaron un lugar para sentarse y que pudieran obsrrvar a las parejas Rossi y Penelope revisaban las camaras y la pareja sabia que tenian que situarse cerca de una, despues de ordenar vieron que Luke y Alex, tomados de la mano, se sentaron en unas mesas que estaban en la entrada del comercio , apesar de ser un bar LGTB habia personas que los miraban.

-¿nos habremos equivocado de bar?-pregunto Emily pues casi todas las parejas eran en el sitio eran hombres.

-no lo creo el dueño acudio a nosotros asi que las amenazas deben ser reales-dijo JJ sin dejar de ver hacia donde estaba su amigo. Mientras cenaban los instintos de Josh le decian que los ojos de los alphas estaban en su omega y con justa razon hoy lucia violable y en cierta razon agradecia la existencia de los supresores si no seria una victima facil, beso sus labios para quitar la crema batida de la malteada que estaba en la comisura de sus labios, pero no hubo ninguna reaccion, todo seguia igual, solamente atrajo miradas lujuriosas de los alphas, despues de terminar de cenar recibieron la orden de que se fueran, pagaron la cena y tomados de la mano salieron del comercio Luke y Alex se fueron detras de ellos y caminaron hacia el coche, Spencer iba a subirse cuando sintio un arma en su espalda

-subanse sin decir nada-dijo uno de los ignotos que tenian mascaras y el otro acorralo a Josh 

-¡ALTO FBI!-grito Luke mientras Alex y los demas los rodeaban pero uno de los ignotos le apunto a Spencer con el arma en la cabeza, Josh era el mas preocupado mientras el ex agente permanecia en calma recordando su entrenamiento en la academia. Luke fue el primero en disparar al hombre pues queria arreglar las cosas con el omega Y los arrestaron, llegaron las patrullas para llevarselos y Emily se fue con ellos para asegurarse que los encerraran. JJ abrazo a Spencer.

-¿estas bien?-pregunto JJ 

-perfectamente creo que Joshy nececita oxigeno-bromeo el chico al ver a su pareja palido y se acerco a el que estaba sentado en la parte de atras del coche

-¿llamamos a una ambulancia?-pregunto Alex

-no creo que solamente, nececita estar con su omega solos para reponerse-dijo Rossi 

-¿quieres reconciderar tu renuncia?- todos voltearon a ver a Luke y Spencer estaba incomodo con el. 

-yo lo platicare con Cruz despues, debo ocuparme de mi alpha-dijo Spencer y Josh se fue en el asiento del copiloto mientr as Spencer conducia, iban en silencio el mayor trataba de relajarse

-¿estas bien?-pregunto Spencer

-¿quieres regresar?- pregunto Josh 

-no lo se, antes tenia dudas pero despues de hoy entendi que realmente merezco estar aqui pero no te quiero dejar, te amo-dijo el omega

-si es realmente lo que quieres vere que puedo hacer desde aqui –dijo Josh y llegaron al pent house solamente al entrar Josh lo beso y fueron a la cama para hacer el amor. 

 

Llego el fin de semana y con ello el cumpleños de Henry, Spencer y su pareja llevaron a Henry al parque mientras sus padres acomodaban las cosas para la fiesta, la pareja habia tenido una conversasion donde acordaban que Spencer regresara a trabajar, ya no viajaria con el equipo si no daria clases en la academia, el sueño de todo omega, trabajar con el permiso de su alpha.   
Josh veia la excelente relacion de Spencer con Henry y cada vez estaba mas convencido que Spencer seria una buena madre para sus cachorros, estaban en el aera de los juegos en la resbaladiila Spencer cuidaba de Henry mientras Josh estaba sentado en una silla del parque bajo un arbol y los cuidaba desde lejos, despues de jugar fueron por un helado y despues a casa, Josh ansiaba formar una familia con el, Henry estaba en los hombos del mayor, fue facil agarrarle cariño al niño,y sobre todo porque Spencer lo amaba despues de los quince años un adolecente sabe que sera. Fueron a casa donde sorprendieron a Henry con un a fiesta sorpesa, Will cargo a su hijo y fueron con JJ quien ya estaba con 5 meses de embarazo y Will se veia feliz, entre los amigos de Henry Spencer vio a Jack y a Hank quien ironicamente tenia su nombre como el segundo pero nunca estuvieron juntos, Josh saco los regalos del coche, mientras los niñso jugaban en el jardin los adultos conversaban

-¿y han considerado tener bebes?-pregunto Will

-lo estamos considerando, aunque sea 5 años mayor que Spencer no hay que dejar pasar tiempo-dijo Josh quien tenia una mano en la rodilla del omega, Will le hizo una seña a Josh lo acompaño a la bodega como excusa para enseñarle lo que habia conseguido, sus omegas los miraron con extrañeza

-¿que traman esos dos?-pregunto Spencer

-lo desconozco-dijo JJ ,El detective parecia estar mas emocionado con la pedida, era un anillo de oro con un pequeño diamante en el centro-¿se lo pediras hoy?-pregunto Will emocionado

-si se lo pedire hoy espero que tu hijo no se enoje por quitarle la atencion-dijo Josh

-descuida adora a Spencer tengo una idea-dijo Will mientras colocaba el anillo en el fondo de la copa y sirvieron las demas copas y fueron a la salapara repartirlas exepto a Jennifer, Will le dio a Spencer la suya y JJ noto que su esposo sonreira extrañamente el chico le dio un trago a la copa pero sintio nauseas y dejando la copa en el piso fue al baño a vomitar, las otras madres sospechaban algo y Josh fue a segurlo, lo escucho vomitar todo lo que habia comido en el dia, abrio la puerta lo encontro incado y lo ayudo con su cabello. 

-ya estoy bien me dio nauseas eso es todo-dijo Spencer.

-¿desde hace cuanto te sientes asi?-pregunto Josh

-desde hace algunos dias, crei que se pasaria ¿crees que esa noche en Las Vegas dieron resultado?-el omega se apoyo en Josh para levantarse y bajar a la sala. 

\- quiza no estoy seguro ¿quieres ir al hotel?-pregunto el mayor

-no, estoy bien solo dame un poc de agua-dijo el castaño mientras se sentaba otra vez en el sillon. 

-hijo ¿estas bien?-pregunto Rossi

\- si Dave fueron agruras- realmente no sabia que le paso y Josh regreso con el agua para Spencer, el se bebio la copa para sacar el anillo

-te queria sorprender-dijo Josh enseñandole el anillo y JJ miro a su esposo

-¿porque no me lo dijsite?-pregunto la omega

-vamos JJ eres un poco chismosa-dijo Tara mirando contenta la escena, Henry habia entrado por agua y se quedo mirando la escena, los niños son inteligentes. 

-¿te quieres casar conmigo?-pregunto el alpha mientras tomaba la mano del chico

-si mi amor me quiero casar contigo-dijo Spencer mientras Josh colacaba el anillo en el dedo indicado y besaba el dorso de su mano con dulzura, Henry se acerco a la pareja 

-¿seras bueno con el?, no quiero volver a perderlo-dijo Henry 

-si pequeño y a ti tambien te cuidare-dijo Josh besando su frente y los niños estaban inquietos, despues de partir el pastel Rossi les ofrecio un penthouse y una que no ocupaba a la pareja para que no gastaran en hotel, ellos la aceptaron junto con un coche, quiza era la forma de Rossi de recompensar al castaño por alejarse de el, los invitados empezaron a irse, Spencer noto que Jack seguia ahi, se preguntaba quien iba a venir por el, tocaron el timbre, JJ abrio la puerta y Spencer Reid volvio a ver a Aaron Hotchner, ambos se sonrieron y el impulso del mayor fue abrazarlo, quiza no habia notado laa presencia del alpha hasta que vio la nuca del menor y su olor.

-Spencer, es gusto volver a verte-dijo el azcabeche sonriendo

\- yo tambien es bueno volver a verte ¿que has echo?-pregunto el menor notando que Aaron no soltaba su mano

-muchas cosas que despues te platicare ¿quieres desayunar conmigo mañana?-pregunto Aaron y Josh decidio interferir no le gustaba nada la cercania de ese hombre con Spencer, tomo al omega de la barbilla y beso sus labios con posesividad lo que incomodo un poco a Hotchner y ambos alphas se miraron con seriedad, como retándose y Spencer no sabia que hacer, 

Continuara…


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: cupido anda suelto  
   
Capítulo 15: cupido anda suelto  
   
“Si me solté de ti,Si no te defendí, Fue que mi corazón estaba ciego,Que estupidez perderte,Para verlo,Lo siento, Maldigo el episodio,No llores que yo fui quien lo escribió,”-Camila

N/A: Josh es un poco rudo pero entiéndalo tiene celos de Hotch   
   
-muchas cosas que despues te platicare ¿quieres desayunar conmigo mañana?-pregunto Aaron y Josh decidio interferir no le gustaba nada la cercania de ese hombre con Spencer y que Spencer permitiera tanto contacto,  tomo al omega de la barbilla y beso sus labios con posesividad lo que incomodo un poco a Hotchner y ambos alphas se miraron con seriedad, como retándose y Spencer no sabia que hacer Josh nunca tuvo problemas de que el hablara con Rafael pero el era su hermano menor y Hotch se podría decir que es un intruso en la familia.   
   
-así que eres tú el alpha que alejo a Spencer de su familia-dijo Aaron   
   
-yo no lo aleje el decidió irse conmigo porque estaba harto del trato que en ese entonces recibía de sus compañeros-por instinto Josh empujó al omega detrás de el. El anfitrión pensaba en interferir  pero Jack abrazo a su padre   
   
-papa llegaste-dijo Jack de 13 años Felix abrazándolo   
   
-claro que si hijo ¿nos vamos?-pregunto Aarón   
   
-si creo que Hank viene con nosotros-dijo el pequeño rubio que ahora que Spencer lo volvía veía se parecía mucho a Haley y Hank era idéntico a Morgan cuando entro a la sala.   
   
-bien vámonos, Spencer fue un gusto volver a verte espero que más adelante me aceptes la invitación para desayunar-dijo Aarón   
   
-claro té llamaré nos vemos Aarón-dijo Spencer y Hotch tomó a los niños de la mano y fueron a la camioneta para ir a descansar   
   
-creo que yo también me voy les enseñaré el penthouse-dijo Rossi  y los demás empezaron a irse Spencer y JJ se abrazaron   
   
-si necesitas algo llámame a cualquier hora no estaré viajando por el bebé y ella es mi doctora Addison Montgomery- dijo JJ dándole una tarjeta.  
   
-lo tomaremos en cuenta-dijo Spencer y vieron que Josh estaba tranquilo con Will parecían los mejores amigos del mundo lo cual estaba bien para sus omegas y siguieron a Rossi, Josh había sido muy meticuloso cuando secuestro al omega hace unos meses, pudo vender el coche y el departamento a buen precio, no había nada que lo ligara con esos hechos. Llegaron al penthouse que casi estaba abandonado y Rossi había considerado venderlo pero podría regalárselo a la pareja junto a uno de sus coches, quizá era una forma en recompensar al castaño por no prestarle atención, les enseño el lugar, se veía toda la cuidad estaban en un 8tavo piso. Había dos recamaras con camas King size ,  sala, cocina con desayunador y aparte el comedor, baño con ducha y yacuzzi, la pareja agradeció el gesto y Rossi le dejo las llaves a Spencer igual que las del mustang y beso la mejilla del omega y se fue satisfecho. Spencer dejo las llaves en una mesita 

-así ya no tenemos que gastar en hotel quizá Aarón y tú puedan ser...- el omega no acabo de hablar porque Josh había golpeado su mejilla el golpe lo tomó de sorpresa que se cayó al suelo protegiendo su vientre si es que estaba embarazado sorprendido miró a su pareja quien jamás fue rudo con el ni siquiera cuando estaban en la casa de playa y vio que empezaba a desabrochar su cinturón colocándolo de rodillas 

-alpha?-pregunto Spencer 

-eres mío Spencer, compórtate o no los volverás a ver-dijo el alpha con enojo, con una de sus manos empezó a azotar su trasero sacándole pequeños gemidos de dolor, el omega estaba en cuatro patas y apoyado en sus manos mientras se quejaba, quizá se lo había buscado por hablar con otro alpha cuando Josh acabo con los azotes su trasero estaba rojo y decidió penetrarlo en el mismo lugar 

-Josh espera-se quejó Spencer pero el alpha no lo escucho y continuo hasta que se corrio en su interior dejando al chico exhausto 

-de quien eres?-pregunto el alpha

-soy tuyo- Josh lo ayudó a pararse, quizá fue un poco rudo pero debía darle una lección, el chico tenia sangre y semen escurriendo de su trasero y fue a bañarse, en la cachuela del auto tenían una maleta con su ropa, se cambiaron y se acostaron juntos para dormir. El omega se durmió inmediatamente mientras Josh lo observaba no quería perderlo y la cercanía que tiene con el otro hombre lo asustaba.

Spencer decidió regresar al FBI pero no en su antiguo equipo estaría dando clases en la academia medio tiempo para no descuidar a su pareja ocuparon el fin de semana pasa arreglar el departamento a su gusto, Spencer tenía el sueño de todo omega trabajar y un alpha que le daba permiso para hacerlo, en otros tiempo quizá la pareja ya irían por el tercer bebé 

El fin de semana paso rápido, no volvieron a hablar de lo que sucedió cuando llegaron y llegó el lunes, la pareja estaba desayunando la casa se veía más amueblada y se veía acogedora no como la casa de playa pero estaban a gusto. 

-ire a dejarte y te recogeré-dijo Josh y Spencer sabia que no podía negarle nada 

-esta bien hoy me dan mi horario y gracias por apoyarme-dijo el omega besando sus labios y Josh apretó sus nalgas que aún estaban algo sensibles por lo del otro día, terminaron y lo llevo a la academia y el equipo estaba en un caso a JJ le prohibieron volar por el bebé. 

Spencer fue a la oficina del director para recibir su horario tocó la puerta y escuchó un adelante. 

-oh si esta ocupado puedo esperar-dijo el omega 

-agente Reid pase de echo conoce a la persona con quien estoy hablando-dijo el director y Hotch se volteó para sonreírle

-a Josh no le gustará esto-pensó Spencer mientras le corresponde la sonrisa y se sentí en la otra silla vacía. 

-Hotch qué haces aquí?-pregunto Spencer 

-dare clases aquí, no quise descuidar a Jack otra vez -dijo el azcabeche y lo había echo a propósito porque Rossi le dijo el chisme. 

-me da gusto volver a verte-dijo Spencer y recibió su horario daría clases de física, psicología y matemáticas avanzadas, mientras que Hotch daría derecho y entrenamiento físico a los nuevos reclutas y caminaban para sus salones

-así que vas a casarte?-pregunto Aarón

-así es - Spencer le enseñó el anillo y era mejor poner las cosas claras. Le mando un mensaje a JJ diciéndole que Aarón estaba ahí y ella pensó que tal vez esto se pondría interesante. Ambos agentes decidieron verse para almorzar juntos después de sus clases. Platicaron, Aarón le dijo que estuvo en Seattle durante su estadía en protección de testigos, desde entonces le había tomado amor a enseñar y el tema de la prision siempre es delicado para Spencer. 

-Josh sabe que estuviste en prision?-pregunto Aarón 

-si y no me juzga, comprendió que yo no tuve la culpa, me alivia saber que esa mujer tendrá cadena perpetua- dijo Spencer, aunque el destino siempre juega una mala jugada. 

-me agrado que encontraras a un buen alpha-dijo Aarón con celos porque no pudo pelear por el antes? Que hizo mal?.

-que te parece si vienes a comer y te lo presento JJ está encantada con el y se hizo amigo de Will-dijo Spencer 

-no te metete en problemas?-pregunto Aarón 

-descuida el no es así por algo me enamore de él-dijo Spencer sin saber que eso había lastimado al otro alpha, cuando acabaron las clases se fueron al penthouse en el coche de Aarón y usaron sus llaves, olía demasiado bien , Josh iba a ir a recibirlo cuando ve al mismo alpha junto a el. 

Continuará


	16. capitulo 16: dos alphas para un omega ¿oh serian tres?

Josh no estaba nada comodo con la presencia del otro alpha en su casa pero su Spencer se veía feliz y tenía que aguantarse un poco pero según JJ Josh era encantador para sus ojos. Mientras Spencer ponía la mesa, lo que preparo su alpha olía delicioso y empezó a servir la pasta con el guisado los alphas no decían nada y se miraban fijamente y eso que se habían conocido en la fiesta de Henry pero ninguno de los dos se decía nada, el omega termino de poner la mesa y se iban a sentar a comer cuando suena el timbre. 

-¿esperan visitas?-pregunto Hotchner

-no que yo sepa-dijo el castaño mientras Josh abría la puerta y era su hermano menor con un rostro que no supo descifrar.

-¿Qué haces aquí hermano?-pregunto Josh 

-no me dejaras fuera de esto, el hijo que Spencer está esperando podría ser mío, los tres nos acostamos en Las Vegas-dijo el menor de los Carrazco mientras el castaño se llevaba la mano a la cara queriendo que la tierra lo tragara, nadie más que JJ sabía que posiblemente estaba embarazado. Aaron lo miraba asombrado ¿Dónde quedo aquel omega tímido que conoció?.

-hey Spence ¿Quién es este?-pregunto Rafael mientras lo abrazaba y beso sus mejillas pero estrujo sus nalgas después. Rafa pudo oler que Ayer on es un alpha también esto se está poniendo interesante. 

-agradece que seas mi hermano-dijo Josh y el omega puso otro juego de mantel y cubiertos y le sirvió la pasta, se sentaron a comer con un ambiente tenso.

-es mi antiguo jefe-el omega estaba sonrojado por la situación y que Aaron estaba siendo testigo. 

-¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?-pregunto Josh.

-después de que me hablaras en la mañana tome el primer vuelo a Virginia y al parecer llegue a buena hora-dijo Rafael y Aaron estudiaba a ambos, no le parecía nada fuera de lo normal no entendía porque JJ estaba tan emocionada con ellos y una prueba de ADN sería difícil por ser de la misma sangre. Aarón se fue después de comer no quería dejar a Spencer solo con ellos pero parecía que el genio no estaba asustado. Spencer lo acompaño a la puerta y se despidieron. 

-te veo, mañana sabes que cualquier cosa puedes marcarme-dijo Aaron 

-si lo se nos vemos mañana-dijo Spencer y regreso a la sala donde ambos alphas exigían una ¿explicación? Y en cierta forma Josh prefería compartirlo con su hermano que con un extraño a la familia. 

-miren para empezar ni siquiera se si estoy embarazado realmente fue una falsa alarma, además saben que mi mama tiene esquizofrenia y yo no quiero traer a alguien enfermo a este mundo-dijo Spencer 

-nuestra genética tambien esta, nosotros no tenemos antecedentes de esquizofrenia y a veces la carga genética de los alphas es más fuerte sobre los del omega, Rafa tiene el árbol genealógico en Raleigh-dijo Josh, haber si asi ponía a Spencer más tranquilo y por el aroma lo consiguió, volvía a oler a café y a libro nuevo, se dejó abrazar por ambos alphas y se fue a descansar a la recamara, Rafa no era tonto había visto el anillo de compromiso en el dedo del chico y si se iba a quedar empezó a desempacar y a ver en el refrigerador.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Josh sonriendo, su mal humor se había alejado 

-si realmente esta embarazado tiene que alimentarse bien-comento Rafael mientras veía el refrigerador y anotaba lo que le hacía falta y Spencer se mensajeaba con JJ seguramente Hotch se quedó preocupado por él y le decía que todo estaba bien, después se puso a adelantar sus clases y saco una cita con la ginecóloga de JJ para el siguiente fin de semana mientras el escribía distraídamente se acariciaba su vientre y realmente quería formar su familia con su alpha y otros factores también lo ayudaban a animarse, aún estaba joven tiene 32 años y no había tanto problemas para embarazarse, casi al anochecer salió a cenar y se acostaron los dos abrazándose, y Rafael estaba en la habitación de invitados.

-¿realmente quieres tener un bebe conmigo?-pregunto Spencer 

-si quiero tener una gran familia contigo, se sinceró conmigo ¿tú y Hotch tuvieron algo?-pregunto Josh besando sus labios. 

-nunca tuvimos nada, quizá después de que murió su esposa se acerco mas a mi pero fue pro la dinámica del equipo, necesitaba el aroma del omega oh iba a tener problemas-dijo Spencer y Josh sabia a que se referia pero estaba mas tranquilo al saber que nada había pasado y se dejaron llevar por Morfeo. 

Continuara


	17. capitulo 18: preludio a la tormenta la venganza se acerca

En la prisión estatal para mujeres en Virginia 

Una convicta esperaba una visita de su informante, había esperado dos años para vengarse de la BAU especialmente del Dr Spencer Reid por haberla separado de su omega Linsday Vaughn y ella pensaba en hacer lo mismo, recibió una carta, que estaba en clave por si algún custodio la veía y se quedaron platicando de cualquier tontería hasta que se acabó su tiempo, ella sonríe, en poco tiempo se convirtió en una de las reclusas más temidas de la prisión y todas la obedecían, incluso las guardias y tenía amistades afuera que le mandaban dinero para tener su poderío en el lugar. Regreso a su celda. 

-pronto serás mío Spencer-dijo Cat viendo unas fotografías recientes del omega, ya tenía su plan echo para fugarse y encontrarse con el. 

Los alphas llevaron a Spencer a la academia, Aaron como siempre estaba esperándolo no quitaría su dedo del renglón era su última oportunidad para tener una pareja, veía el mustang de Rossi a lo lejos, menos mal que no lo vendió, el chico se despidió de sus alphas besando a ambos en los labios y se acercó a Aaron a saludarlo, él pudo percibir un brillo en sus ojos y una marca en el hombro.

-¿alguna vez te dejaran respirar?-pregunto Aaron a modo de broma y mostraron sus identificaciones, y los dejaron pasar Aaron noto que se movia mas lento que de costumbre. 

-¿noche ruda?-pregunto Aaron en voz baja

-algo asi-respondio Spencer y se metio al baño notando que uno de sus hombros tenia una marca, muy roja y tuvo que bañarse muy bien por lo pegajoso que estaba su cuerpo, hizo sus necesidades y cuando estaba lavándose las manos, sono su teléfono y estuvo insistiendo hasta que le colgaron, no lo tomo como sospechoso y salio para ir a sus clases, al final tenia que dar una ponencia junto a Hotch sobre uno de sus casos viejos. 

Mientras tanto

La alpha sonrió cuando escucho la voz de su víctima y sonaron la alarma para que las reclusas fueran al patio a tener varias actividades, Adams ya había hecho su plan para fugarse y secuestrar al omega, desconocía que ya lo habían marcado, solamente supo que se fue de Virginia y tiene poco de haber regresado. 

Dos reclusas fingieron tener una pelea, se hizo un tumulto y varias guardias entraron para separarlas dejando la puerta abierta, ese día sacaban la basura de la cárcel y Adams fue hacia el lugar aprovechando que la atención estaba en el patio y se ocultó en uno de los contenedores, el camión llego y lo vaciaron. 

Ese día habían acordado una cita con la doctora que JJ le había recomendado, llegaron a la clínica y esperaron un poco, vieron a parejas de todo tipo, y el omega estaba nervioso con el ultrasonido ciertamente no quería una desilusión, su pareja estaba emocionado al respecto y tambien Rafael, distraídamente acaricio su vientre, y una doctora que al parecer es beta salio, agradeció que fuese mujer, no estaba comodo con la idea de abrirse para otro hombre. 

-¿Spencer Carrasco?-pregunto la doctora y como Josh había echo la cita hizo unos cambios y entraron al consultorio, Violet sonrio y se sentaron mientras le entregaba para tomar sus datos.

-soy Violet Carrasco y veo que JJ Lamontagne los recomendó-dijo la beta 

-asi es es mi mejor amiga y estamos aquí porque creo que estoy embarazado-dijo el omega 

-¿han notado síntomas? ¿aumento de apetito? ¿ impulso de deseo sexual? ¿vomitos?-pregunto Violet

-no, solamente vomitos-dijo el chico sonrojado, realmente delante de ella no podia admitir el punto tres y fue a cambiarse para la revisión, y se acomodo en la camilla con ayuda de Josh y el otro alapha tambien se acerco, la doctora le hizo un chequeo de rutina, pesaba poco y era porque no comia considerando que no era tan chaparro, cubrió con gel su vientre y empezo el ultrasonido, había pasado un mes desde lo de Las Vegas asi que podira pasar cualquier cosa pero podrían seguir intentándolo.

-¿escuchan eso?-pregunto Violet mientras movia la camarita al lugar indicado y claramente en el monitor de veía que era un pequeño corazon que crecia en su interior y los tres estaban sonriendo-tienes pocas semanas, pero ya es un hecho este embarazo, felicidades Spencer, cámbiate y te dare recomendaciones-¿trabajas?-pregunto. 

-si soy profesor en la academia del FBI, me retire del campo-explico el castaño mientras se vestia y Violet sonrio poco a poco los omegas tenían mas derechos ya no estaban tan controlados como antes, las recomendaciones serian, reposo, nada de emociones fuertes, alimentación balanceada para subir el peso y nada de sexo rudo. 

-bien te vere en un mes para ver como sigues-dijo Violet sonriendo

-gracias- el omega sonrio mientras sostenia en sus manos la primera impresión de su bebe, pagaron y fueron a comer a Spencer no le importaba quien era el padre ambos son buenas personas pero pronto descubrirá que no todo es felicidad.

Fueron al centro comercial para comer algo y vieron una tienda de maternidad para omegas y entraron Spencer alego que era muy pronto para comprar ropa pero los tenia que obedecer, a Josh le gusto un vestido que era aproximadamente para los cinco meses en adelante, despues lo convencería y compraron unas camisas y pantalón holgado y fueron a comer. 

-yo me encargare de tu dieta esto tiene mucha grasa-dijo Rafael

-¿y el restaurante?-pregunto Spencer

-quiza lo venda y busque poner algo aquí, no importa realmente quien es el padre aquí pero quiero estar presente-dijo Rafael y despues de comer regresaron a casa.

Para esas horas en la tarde el penal sabia que faltaba un recluso y la directora decidio hablar con la jefa de la BAU para advertirles y que la encontraran.

Emily llenaba un papeleo de los últimos casos, cuando suena su teléfono y contesta. 

-Pretniss ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?¿estan seguros? Si yo me comunico con el gracias-dijo Emily y suspiro, ¿Por qué nunca podría ser el feliz?. Y fue al área de escritorios donde estaba el equipo. 

-reunion en la sala de conferencias, ahora es urgente-dijo Emily

-¿sera otro caso?-pregunto Luke notando que el aroma de la alpha había cambiado y Matt ayudo a JJ a levantarse, no viajaba pero si iba a la oficina y todos se reuniron.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Luke, vieron entrar a Matt si el estaba ahí seguramente seria un gran caso.

-hace un rato recibimos una llamada de la prisión de mujeres en Virgina, Cat Adams escapo-dijo Cruz y todos miraron a JJ 

-oh dios mio, Spencer esta en peligro y Emily le mandaba un mensaje a Hotch "nececito verte, Cat Adams escapo de prisión, nuestro omega corre peligro" 

-me encargare de su protección, hablare con Hotch, el hablara con el director de la academia-dijo Emily.

-tambien te pondremos seguridad a ti y a los niños-dijo Cruz

-y justo hoy le decían que si estaba embarazado oh no-dijo JJ y recibió un mensaje de Spencer diciéndole que si, que si lo estaba. ¿Cómo le darían una mala noticia?.

El trio llego a casa el omega muy feliz fue a acomodar su ropa nueva, en el armario, y prendio la tele para ver una película, la dejo en el canal de noticias, la presentadora cominicaba sobre la fuga de una rea peligrosa, mostrando su foto y su nombre, el omega sintió temor y dejo escapar un grito de horror, los hermanos entraron preocupados.

-cielo ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Josh

-ella escapo de prisión y me va a encontrar-dijo Spencer visiblemente austado, Rafael apago la televisión y fue a hablar con JJ y Josh lo abrazo mientras acariciaba su cabello, no entendia que pasaba ¿a quien le temia tanto?, minutos mas tarde tocaron el timbre del penthouse haciendo que Spencer brincara aun estando en sus brazos, era el equipo mas Aaron y Derek.


	18. Chapter 18

El equipo entro al pent house y que bueno que Emily estuvo ahí ya que los hermanos tenían varias preguntas, JJ y Spencer se abrazaron , juntos la habían enfrentado y por ello buscaba venganza. El omega aun no cabia de la presencia de Derek.

-pretty boy-dijo Derek y el chico se congelo,Josh se quedo como diciendo ¿Quién se cree este hombre que es?...

-¿lo llamaste?-pregunto Spencer a Emily.

-se escapo un reo peligroso y estas en peligro, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible-dijo Emily esperando que Spencer no se enojara con ella otra vez, por JJ Morgan sabia respecto a Josh y que no podia abrazarlo o tocarlo. 

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir despues de que me abandonaste? Crei que te sentias avergonzado de mi por eso nunca fuiste a verme-dijo Spencer respecto a cuando estuvo en prisión.

-lo siento, Savanah no me dejo tener contacto contigo-Morgan dijo la verdad y Emily lo sospechaba. Spencer estaba triste otra vez, lo presentia pero no quería que eso fuese verdad y volvió a encerrarse en su cuarto 

-vete- Josh lo corrió, no quería agarrarse de enemigos a los amigos de su pareja pero en esta ocacion no había opción. 

-tu no me puedes pedir que me vaya-dijo Derek

-por supuesto que puedo es mi casa mi pareja asi que vete-dijo Josh y el moreno volteo a ver a Emily como buscando ayuda

-solo vete Morgan, yo te aviso-dijo Emily y derrotado el alpha se fue y JJ fue a ver a Spencer, ella sabia lo que sentía, ambos lo platicaban cuando ella iba a visitarlo

-ya se fue, venimos para cuidarte-dijo la rubia y el omega salio hacia la sala. 

-te protegeremos, tendre una unidad afuera del edificio y estas en el lugar mas seguro de Quantico, no me arriesgare a llamar a protección de testigos por lo sucedido con Hotch y Haley-dijo Emily

-¿no seria mejor regresar a Carolina del norte?-pregunto Spencer

-no, lo mejor es que te quedes y cuando la atrapemos puedes regresar si quieres-dijo Emily, volvieron a tocar el timbre era Aaron y Rossi abrió, fue a abrazar a su castaño, el alpha se estaba controlando por Spencer pero tenía celos del otro hombre. 

-ya hable con el director de la academia, ya dio aviso a todos los agentes, no estarás solo-dijo Aaron sin soltar sus manos ¿en qué momento sus vidas cambiaron tanto? Quizá no debió irse a protección y tal vez Spencer seria suyo pero igual todavía hay oportunidad. Josh sentía que se aprovechaba del situación. 

-gracias Aaron-dijo Spencer sintiéndose protegido, sus alphas y sus amigos. 

Mientras tanto

Cat Adams preparaba todo, tenia dinero guardado en una cuenta y con eso compro una casa pequeña en Nueva York sus planes eran grandes, lo había planeado desde que extraditaron a Lindsay Vaughn a Mexico. Otras persona harian el trabajo sucio y ella lo terminaría. 

Cruz aconsejo que el omega siguera con su vida normal y que todos se encargarían de cuidarlo, el chico se sintió cansado y fue a recostarse, no quería que el estrés afectara a su bebe, el equipo se fue pero Aaron decidió quedarse para cuidarlo, le estaba preparando un te cuando Josh entro a la cocina.

-crei que te habias ido-dijo Josh 

-Joshy- advirtió Rafael

-quiero cuidarlo, despues de todo somos amigos-dijo el azcabeche sin preocuparse por la forma en la que se miraban .

-¿no lo sabes? Tendremos un bebe, asi que aprende cual es tu lugar-dijo Josh 

-se cuál es mi lugar, tal vez eso cambie, eres un hombre difícil de investigar ¿Qué secretos tienes?-pregunto Aaron.

-no encontraras nada-dijo Josh esperando que no descubriera lo del "secuestro" y Aaron fue a la habitación a dejarle él te. 

-gracias Aaron, tienes a tu hijo y yo pronto tendré el mio-dijo el castaño

-lo sé pero somos amigos, tómatelo antes de que se enfrié-dijo Aaron y el omega lo hizo, cuando acabo se quedó dormido sintiendo la protección de todos, el ex jefe de la unidad acaricio sus cabellos y sin despedirse de los Carrazco salio del penthouse, repitiendo en su mente que todavía pueden estar juntos, quería a ese bebe como si fuese suyo. Con ese pensamiento se subio a su coche y fue a recoger a Jack 

-¿sabias lo de esa mujer?-pregunto Rafael

-si pero es parte de su pasado, asi que no pregunte-dijo Josh recordando esas conversaciones que tenían en la noche en la playa, y sentía que el tenia la culpa cuando fue secuestrado, talvez seguirían en esa casa, se acomodo a su lado sin despertarlo. 

Al dia siguiente

El castaño se despertó sintiéndose mejor el miedo seguía en el pero confiaba en el equipo y volver a ver a Morgan removio sus inseguridades, extrañamente noto que la cama estaba vacia, ¿se abra enojado por la presencia de Aaron? Se levanto de la cama y fue a la cocina donde le llego el olor a tocino y huevo

-hola cielo ¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Josh

-bien, gracias por cuidarme y lamento todos los problemas que vaya a traer-dijo el omega

-descuida no importa, te amo y estaremos juntos-dijo Josh mientras terminaba de cocinar fue a bañarse y cambiarse para ir a trabajar. 

Cerca de las 7:30 sono el timbre, alguien del equipo pasaría por el para llevarlo a la academia, hoy le toco a Luke quien traía su arma y su placa en el cinturón. 

Spencer se despidió y se sorpendio de verlo, algo inseguro se subio al coche, iban en silencio 

-quiero disculparme contigo, por todo y te protegeré-dijo Luke esperando que el aceptara sus disculpas. 

-gracias Luke te perdono-dijo el omega sonriendo y vigilaba los cohces y las caras de las personas, realmente esperaba no volver a verla, esa mujer le daba un miedo inexplicable que no sentía desde Tobias Hankel.


	19. capitulo 19: te protegeremos

El equipo entro al pent house y que bueno que Emily estuvo ahí ya que los hermanos tenían varias preguntas, JJ y Spencer se abrazaron , juntos la habían enfrentado y por ello buscaba venganza. El omega aun no cabia de la presencia de Derek.

-pretty boy-dijo Derek y el chico se congelo,Josh se quedo como diciendo ¿Quién se cree este hombre que es?...

-¿lo llamaste?-pregunto Spencer a Emily.

-se escapo un reo peligroso y estas en peligro, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible-dijo Emily esperando que Spencer no se enojara con ella otra vez, por JJ Morgan sabia respecto a Josh y que no podia abrazarlo o tocarlo. 

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir despues de que me abandonaste? Crei que te sentias avergonzado de mi por eso nunca fuiste a verme-dijo Spencer respecto a cuando estuvo en prisión.

-lo siento, Savanah no me dejo tener contacto contigo-Morgan dijo la verdad y Emily lo sospechaba. Spencer estaba triste otra vez, lo presentia pero no quería que eso fuese verdad y volvió a encerrarse en su cuarto 

-vete- Josh lo corrió, no quería agarrarse de enemigos a los amigos de su pareja pero en esta ocacion no había opción. 

-tu no me puedes pedir que me vaya-dijo Derek

-por supuesto que puedo es mi casa mi pareja asi que vete-dijo Josh y el moreno volteo a ver a Emily como buscando ayuda

-solo vete Morgan, yo te aviso-dijo Emily y derrotado el alpha se fue y JJ fue a ver a Spencer, ella sabia lo que sentía, ambos lo platicaban cuando ella iba a visitarlo

-ya se fue, venimos para cuidarte-dijo la rubia y el omega salio hacia la sala. 

-te protegeremos, tendre una unidad afuera del edificio y estas en el lugar mas seguro de Quantico, no me arriesgare a llamar a protección de testigos por lo sucedido con Hotch y Haley-dijo Emily

-¿no seria mejor regresar a Carolina del norte?-pregunto Spencer

-no, lo mejor es que te quedes y cuando la atrapemos puedes regresar si quieres-dijo Emily, volvieron a tocar el timbre era Aaron y Rossi abrió, fue a abrazar a su castaño, el alpha se estaba controlando por Spencer pero tenía celos del otro hombre. 

-ya hable con el director de la academia, ya dio aviso a todos los agentes, no estarás solo-dijo Aaron sin soltar sus manos ¿en qué momento sus vidas cambiaron tanto? Quizá no debió irse a protección y tal vez Spencer seria suyo pero igual todavía hay oportunidad. Josh sentía que se aprovechaba del situación. 

-gracias Aaron-dijo Spencer sintiéndose protegido, sus alphas y sus amigos. 

Mientras tanto

Cat Adams preparaba todo, tenia dinero guardado en una cuenta y con eso compro una casa pequeña en Nueva York sus planes eran grandes, lo había planeado desde que extraditaron a Lindsay Vaughn a Mexico. Otras persona harian el trabajo sucio y ella lo terminaría. 

Cruz aconsejo que el omega siguera con su vida normal y que todos se encargarían de cuidarlo, el chico se sintió cansado y fue a recostarse, no quería que el estrés afectara a su bebe, el equipo se fue pero Aaron decidió quedarse para cuidarlo, le estaba preparando un te cuando Josh entro a la cocina.

-crei que te habias ido-dijo Josh 

-Joshy- advirtió Rafael

-quiero cuidarlo, despues de todo somos amigos-dijo el azcabeche sin preocuparse por la forma en la que se miraban .

-¿no lo sabes? Tendremos un bebe, asi que aprende cual es tu lugar-dijo Josh 

-se cuál es mi lugar, tal vez eso cambie, eres un hombre difícil de investigar ¿Qué secretos tienes?-pregunto Aaron.

-no encontraras nada-dijo Josh esperando que no descubriera lo del "secuestro" y Aaron fue a la habitación a dejarle él te. 

-gracias Aaron, tienes a tu hijo y yo pronto tendré el mio-dijo el castaño

-lo sé pero somos amigos, tómatelo antes de que se enfrié-dijo Aaron y el omega lo hizo, cuando acabo se quedó dormido sintiendo la protección de todos, el ex jefe de la unidad acaricio sus cabellos y sin despedirse de los Carrazco salio del penthouse, repitiendo en su mente que todavía pueden estar juntos, quería a ese bebe como si fuese suyo. Con ese pensamiento se subio a su coche y fue a recoger a Jack 

-¿sabias lo de esa mujer?-pregunto Rafael

-si pero es parte de su pasado, asi que no pregunte-dijo Josh recordando esas conversaciones que tenían en la noche en la playa, y sentía que el tenia la culpa cuando fue secuestrado, talvez seguirían en esa casa, se acomodo a su lado sin despertarlo. 

Al dia siguiente

El castaño se despertó sintiéndose mejor el miedo seguía en el pero confiaba en el equipo y volver a ver a Morgan removio sus inseguridades, extrañamente noto que la cama estaba vacia, ¿se abra enojado por la presencia de Aaron? Se levanto de la cama y fue a la cocina donde le llego el olor a tocino y huevo

-hola cielo ¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Josh

-bien, gracias por cuidarme y lamento todos los problemas que vaya a traer-dijo el omega

-descuida no importa, te amo y estaremos juntos-dijo Josh mientras terminaba de cocinar fue a bañarse y cambiarse para ir a trabajar. 

Cerca de las 7:30 sono el timbre, alguien del equipo pasaría por el para llevarlo a la academia, hoy le toco a Luke quien traía su arma y su placa en el cinturón. 

Spencer se despidió y se sorpendio de verlo, algo inseguro se subio al coche, iban en silencio 

-quiero disculparme contigo, por todo y te protegeré-dijo Luke esperando que el aceptara sus disculpas. 

-gracias Luke te perdono-dijo el omega sonriendo y vigilaba los cohces y las caras de las personas, realmente esperaba no volver a verla, esa mujer le daba un miedo inexplicable que no sentía desde Tobias Hankel.


	20. Capítulo 20: imán de peligro  ¡otra vez!...

Han pasado dos meses desde la fuga de Cat Adams de prisión y el equipo dividía su tiempo entre buscar a la prófuga y sus casos habituales, Aaron también hacia su trabajo le daba pequeños regalos, desde chocolates hasta cositas para él bebe incluso le había ofrecido que se fugarse junto a Jack pero Spencer lo rechazo , Josh trataba de ser paciente, Spencer vivía con miedo, aunque su hijo era una buena distracción, se alimentaba mejor descansaba más pero el miedo no lo dejaba vivir tranquilo, fueron con Violet para su revisión de cada mes y todo estaba bien.

Adams considero que ya le había dado mucho tiempo ahora que ya tenía todo listo ejecutarían el plan, sabía que había una unidad afuera del pent-house y que al medio día cambiaban turno y como era domingo Spencer no iba a la academia, Spencer se levantó temprano, tenía hambre, dejo dormir a Josh quien estaba a su lado boca abajo acostado, en la noche tuvo un ataque de nervios por la situación y él se quedó tarde cuidándolo, fue a la cocina reviso el refrigerador, solamente había fruta, fue a cambiarse en silencio y salió por lo que necesitaba había un mini súper cerca del pent house y fue caminando, le hacía bien estirar las piernas, no se dio cuenta que lo seguían en una camioneta blindada, llego al súper y busco lo que necesitaba para hacer unos panqueques y helado porque tenía antojos de cosas dulces en la noche, regreso a casa caminando, por eso no sintió necesidad de despertar a sus alphas, al dar la vuelta en una esquina con rapidez uno de los sujetos de la camioneta blindada se bajó y con un bolso cubrió su cabeza y lo cargo para subirlo a la camioneta no le dieron tiempo de gritar por ayuda.

-te quitare la bolsa, si gritas te rajo-dijo el secuestrador y Spencer asintió, le quitaron la bolsa para amordazarlo, el omega estaba nervioso, seguramente Cat estaba detrás de esto.

-buen chico-dijo el hombre con capucha mientras acariciaba su cabeza, lo hizo temblar, los vidrios estaban polarizados no podía ver por donde andaba, el trayecto no fue largo, y lo empujaron para meterlo a la casa de seguridad, bajaron al omega al sótano y lo encerraron mientras esperaban ordenes de su jefa. ¿Por qué siempre a él le pasaban estas cosas?. 

Josh despertó cuando sintió la cama vacía, se levanta y vio la piyama en el cesto de la ropa sucia pero la casa estaba vacía, el teléfono estaba en la mesa y su hermano dormido profundamente.

-Rafy, levántate Spencer no está-dijo Josh

-seguramente está en el trabajo-dijo el hermano menor 

-es domingo Rafy y tiene a una psicópata detrás de el-dijo Josh y fueron a buscarlo antes de hablarle a Emily pero no estaba en sus lugares habituales y decidieron hablarle el equipo acaba de llegar a Detroit, si incluso los domingos el mal no descansa, sonó el teléfono de Emily quienes se estaban instalando vio que era Josh 

-Josh ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás seguro? De acuerdo hablare con Aaron y mandare a alguien del equipo- comento Emily 

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Alex

-Spencer salió y no regresa tal vez tenga una corazonada-dijo Emily

-no pensaras en que fue ella ¿verdad?-pregunto JJ

-espero equivocarme, Luke regresa a Quantico y apóyalos, llamare a Derek y a Aaron necesitamos toda la ayuda posible-dijo Emily y Luke tomo su maleta para regresar al aeropuerto. 

Mientras tanto

Josh regresaba a la policía que supuestamente cuidaba el edificio y si lo que el equipo decía sobre esa mujer su prometido estaría en peligro, mientras Luke usaba el jet para regresar, le había prometido que lo protegería y le fallo pero iba a encontrarlo, Aaron estaba en el parque con Jack, cuando recibió la llamada, se sentía culpable por dejar a su hijo pero Spencer también es importante y llevo a Jack con su tía y furioso fue al penthouse también llamaron a Morgan y este acepto trabajar en el caso bajo las objeciones de Savanah se lo debía a la persona que consideraba su "hermano pequeño". Cuando Rafael abrió la puerta y vio al ex jefe de Spencer sabía que había problemas. 

-¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarlo salir solo? ¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo?-pregunto Aaron.

\- ya Aaron-dijo Morgan 

-yo estaba dormido, anoche lo cuide porque se sintió mal no sentí cuando se levantó de la cama-dijo Josh y Morgan lo entendía, sentía eso respecto a su hijo y empezaron a buscarlo. Luke llego mas tarde directo al pent house, y habían solicitado ya las cámaras del super, y vieron que estaba en una caja, seguramente lo increparon a la salida, inlcuso en el suelo todavía estaba lo que había comprado. 

Cerca del anochecer Cat llego a la casa de seguridad, satisfecha con el trabajo que habían realizado

-señora, esta en el sotano, no nos causo problemas y el mismo lo facilito al salir solo-dijo uno de los hombres

-perfecto, gracias, es su pago y ya saben que tienen que salir de la cuidad-dijo Cat

-descuide señora ya tenemos todo planeado le dejamos la camioneta ¡wey! Vámonos-dijo el hombre al otro beta dejando a Cat sola con su presa, fue a la habitación y Spencer escucho pasos y que se abria la puerta ella sonrió al verlo indefenso, se acercó al omega para quitarle la venda de los ojos

-hey Spency estaremos juntos mucho tiempo-dijo Cat.

-por favor, déjame ir, tendré un bebe-dijo el omega esperanzado que con eso lo dejara ir

-huy perfecto seremos buenos padres-contesto Cat sonriendo perversamente, mordio la oreja del omega haciendolo gemir, había comprado una casa en Nueva York de ninguna forma se quedarían en Virgina para que lo encontraran, de la bolsa del sueter saco una jeringa con drogas, sin darle tiempo de protestar lo inyecto y espero a que hiciera efecto para salir rumbo a un futuro incierto para Spencer... 

...


	21. Capítulo 21: todos tenemos un lado pervertido

Capítulo 21: todos tenemos un lado pervertido

La alpha manejo toda la noche, llego a Nueva York cerca del amanecer, Spencer estaba drogado y esposado en la parte de atrás de la camioneta, metió la camioneta al garaje y cargo al omega con facilidad para llevarlo a la recamara, para esas horas García ya había puesto un volante obre un agente del FBI secuestrado y avisos oficiales a carreteras y aeropuertos, sería una larga búsqueda.   
Mientras Cat amarraba a Spencer a la cama el omega empezaba a despertar por las drogas no se podía defender. 

-déjame ir por favor-pidió el omega otra vez. 

\- por supuesto que no, tuve un año para planear mi venganza, nos divertiremos tu y yo- dijo Cat mientras acariciaba la mejilla del castaño y enterraba sus afiladas uñas en el lastimándolo.

-¿me podrías desatar?-pregunto el castaño pues sentía que sus planes nunca salen de acuerdo a lo planeado el esperaba que su bebe naciera después de una boda romántica y no en medio de un secuestro que el mismo facilito, confiaba en el equipo y sabía que lo mejor era cooperar para no arriesgar a su bebe con ella aunque sea una psicópata sin remedio. La mujer salió y no tardo en regresar, era comida, cierto, no había comido nada desde la noche antes de ser secuestrado.

\- necesitas comer, anda no está envenenada no te quiero muerto-dijo Cat mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse pero ella le dio de comer el   
sándwich y el jugo, nunca lo desato, el omega se sentía humillado, ni siquiera cuando Josh lo hacía se sentía asi y derramo una lagrima pero todo era su culpa, cuando termino su captora fue a pararse a una mesita que estaba cerca y Spencer no logro ver lo que traía, pero tenía el presentimiento que no era nada bueno para él, se subió a la cama para rasgar su camisa y el pantalón dejándolo desnudo, le coloco un collar con un cascabel mientras apretaba la marca que lo unía a Josh haciéndolo gemir. 

-después nos encargaremos de eso, creo que algo se puede hacer-dijo Cat sonriendo perversamente, separo sus piernas para sacar un pequeño vibrador de color rojo con un control remoto, mantenía su sonrisa perversa sin preparlo lo metio en su entrada haciéndolo gemir. 

-alpha- murmuro el castaño

-lo disfrutaras cariño, este aparatito te dara placer mientras yo no este-dijo Cat mientras prendia el vibrador en su máxima potencia haciendo que Spencer arqueara su espalda y sintiera corrientes eléctricas.

-alpha- repitió el omega sumisamente mientras sentía el aparato moverse en su interior esperaba que todo esta “acción” no le hiciera daño a su bebe, su cuerpo vibraba, la alpha araño una de sus piernas con sus uñas afiladas y salio de la habitación mientras Spencer estaba bajo la tortura del vibrador, serían unos largos meses junto a ella. 

-Josh ayúdame-murmuro Spencer mientras derramaba unas lagrimas.   
Cuando Cat regreso horas más tarde después de ir a hacer un mes de despensa, acomodo las cosas y subió a ver a su bello cautivo, mientras subía las escaleras pudo escuchar los leves gemidos, que salían de la boca del omega, sonrio satisfecha y al entrar a la habitación vio las sabanas mojadas por los orgasmos que tuvo.

-al parecer Josh no te satisfacía tanto-dijo Cat sorprendiendo a Spencer por saber el nombre de su alpha y temia que les hiciera algo pero todo indicaba que la obsesion era con el y nada mas el, la alpha se quito la ropa para unirse al omega mientras besaba sus labios, Spencer tendría que coperar para salir vivo…

Continaura


	22. Chapter 22

N/a: gracias por sus comentarios pues si soy un poco perversa con nuestro genio pero es inevitable no hacerlo. Espero que disfruten 😈 

Capituló 22: No pierdas fe

-al parecer Josh no te satisfacía tanto-dijo Cat sorprendiendo a Spencer por saber el nombre de su alpha y temia que les hiciera algo pero todo indicaba que la obsesion era con el y nada mas el, la alpha se quito la ropa para unirse al omega mientras besaba sus labios, Spencer tendría que coperar para salir vivo, después de que Cat volvió a violarlo el menor se quedó exhausto en la cama, sintiendo pegajoso su cuerpo por sus mismos fluidos, mientras ella acariciaba su cabello, quiso hacer una pregunta. 

-alpha,¿me puedo bañar?-pregunto el omega totalmente sumiso. 

-claro bebé yo te ayudo,no quiero que te caigas y nuestro bebé se lastime- dijo Cat mientras se levantaban de la cama, el omega seguía con sus muñecas esposadas, y camino detrás de ella hacia el baño, abrió la llave del agua caliente para esperar a que la tina se llene, ayudó a Spencer a entrar a la bañera y limpió su cabello, sintiéndose algo humillado por la situación, Cat quito el vibrador que estaba mojado por los fluidos del menor y los lamió. 

-eres realmente hermoso, no se porque tarde en tenerte para mi-comentó Cat sonriendo perversamente Spencer sintió escalofríos y decidió no decir nada y seguir siendo sumiso con ella, se metió con el a la bañera y se ducharon juntos mientras le robaba otro beso, se secaron y fue por ropa para cambiarse le coloco la ropa a el primero, era un camisón que llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas, color morado le quedaba algo grande, era de maternidad pero como de cinco meses en adelante, de la bolsa sacó un collar con cascabel y se lo colocó, estaba complacida con su cooperación pero nunca lo dejaría ir. 

-omega, separa las piernas- ordenó la alpha y el chico obedeció, uso esta vez un vibrador muy diferente a los que había visto, estaba algo grueso para el, sin lubricarlo lo metió en su lastimada entrada, el chico no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba, de estos meses junto a ella. 

-alpha-gimió el omega 

-no seas chillón-dijo Cat y prendió el aparato mientras ella se vestía, disfrutaba torturarlo y ver cómo se retorcía de placer, sus planes eran prostituirlo en Canadá, alejarlo para siempre de su amado equipo y convertirlo en lo que tanto odiaba, esto tan solo era un "entrenamiento especial". 

Dejo al chico para preparar algo de comer, regreso 20 minutos después y el menor ya tuvo varios orgasmos. 

-anda levántate-ordeno y Spencer supo que no lo iba a apagar y bajaron las escaleras para comer algo, se sentaron en la mesa y comieron en silencio, vio que la casa era algo sencilla, ni había ventanas ni teléfono, una pequeña sala con televisión y un sofá, una mesa con sillas para dos personas muy diferente a la casa de playa de Josh, comenzó a comer con dificultad por las sensaciones que le brindaba el vibrador. 

-ya no te ves tan caliente como antes recuerdas?-hablo Cat siguiendo con su venganza

-déjame ir, no dire que fuiste tú-pidió Spencer 

-por su culpa Lindsey se olvido de mi, tú me separaste de ella, yo haré lo mismo contigo así que cállate y come oh puede irte peor- Adams lo amenazo y el chico resignado bajo su cabeza y la obedeció. Después de comer a Spencer le tocó lavar la cocina y seguramente también le tocaría lavar el resto de la casa mientras ella lo vigilaba, el siempre tenía mala suerte con los ignotos, primero Tobías y después ella, de repente sintió que el vibrador se detuvo y ella lo llamo y fue a la sala, mientras caminaba el cascabel de su cuerpo sonaba. 

-empezaremos con tu entrenamiento, así que arrodíllate y pon tus cuatro manos en el suelo -ordenó la alpha mientras Spencer obedecía y se agachaba con cuidado, la posición era bastante incómoda. Espera, ¿entrenamiento para que?.. realmente no quiso preguntar la alpha subió el camisón dejando ver su trasero, tomó la fusta con goma para principiantes y el azote lo tomó por sorpresa-quiero que cuentes, puedes hacerlo no?- Cat siguió ordenándole y empezó a azotar su trasero mientras el omega contaba, sentía su piel quemar y en el 11 Spencer se desmayó...


	23. Capitulo 23: ¿amor o Estocolmo?

n/a: tengo una admiración por el personaje de Olivia Benson, asi que por eso eleji Nueva York y saldrá en unos capítulos.                                               
   
Capitulo 23: ¿amor o Estocolmo?

Cat siguió ordenándole y empezó a azotar su trasero mientras el omega contaba, sentía su piel quemar y en el 11 Spencer se desmayó...  
Mientras tanto en Virginia  
El equipo conformado por Luke, Aaron y Morgan buscaban a Spencer, habían pedido los videos de la cámara del supermercado, veian al omega  que estaba bien incluso encontraron en el suelo lo que compro, las calles no tenían cámaras ni tampoco los vecinos, la única sospechosa es Cat Adams y esperaban encontrar a tiempo, Josh se sentía culpable, pues el debía estar al pendiente del castaño sabiendo del peligro que se encontraba.

Con nuestro bello cautivo…

Cat había hablado con su amigo un doctor que encontró en el mercado negro para atender al omega sin levantar sospechas, el doctor ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones y no preguntaba nada  el omega ya estaba en la cama cuando llego el doctor y empezo a revisarlo con un ultrasonido portátil, Spencer reacciono con el frio del gel y recibió una suave caricia en su rostro, Cat estaba junto a el y un extraño con bata blanca, en la pantalla pequeña aparecia el diminuto corazon de su cachorro, todo había sido tan inesperado para el omega que derramo unas lágrimas, el doctor dio recomendaciones entre ellas evitar el sexo rudo pero conociendo a su alpha no daría marcha atrás en su “entrenamiento especial” despues de la consulta expres la alpha acompaño al doctor a la puerta nunca dejándolo solo con el omega de todas formas no lo iba a creer

-ves? Te dije que te iba a cuidar, agradece a tu bastardo o podrías estar peor, ahora separa tus piernas- ordeno con voz firme e inmediatamente el castaño le hizo caso y coloco nuevamente el primer vibrador mientras lo veía retocarse de placer

-alpha- gimio el castaño mientras se aferraba a las sabanas, la mujer nuevamente lo ato a la cama mientras lo veía recibir placer, esta era sus venganza convertirlo en lo que tanto odiaba un omega sumiso esperando las ordenes de su amo.

Desde entonces los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses, donde Cat lo violaba de muchas formas, planeo  tan bien su venganza que no dejo pistas y seguramente el FBI ya se habría rendido en buscarlo después de todo a pesar de su IQ seguía siendo un omega mas, Spencer llevaba 5 meses con Cat su vientre crecia y supuestamente el medico que lo revisaba cada mes indicaba qe todo estaba bien, Reid aun conservaba la esperanza en ser encontrado oh ¿ Josh se consiguió otro omega?, alejo esos pensamientos y fue traido nuevamente a la realidad cuando su alpha mordisqueo un pezón, siempre estaban en la cama o en el sofá, había terminado de conocer todas las formas del sexo pero aun faltaba mas y ella tenia algo especial planeado para el, desayunaron y regresaron a la cama, la alpha subio con alguna cosas que iba a ocupar, le ordeno que se volviera a acostar mientras ataba sus manos y esta vez vendaría sus ojos sacándolo de onda porque siempre, era la 1ra vez que lo hacia en toda su vida y le temia a la oscuridad, la alpha se coloco sobre sus rodillas impidiéndole moverse  y prendio la vela, dejándola caer sobre su pecho sin lastimar el vientre donde estaba su cachorro sacándole un gemido al omega,

 

-solo puedes gemir no grites o te amordazo-ordeno con voz fuerte y el menor hizo caso, quisa ya estaba rendido a sus pies o era pura actuación para seguir con vida, si se van a Canada antes de que el equipo los encontrara seria su final, la malvada alpha siguió con el mismo procedimiento en el pecho y en los hombros mientras el aparatito torturaba su entrada. Su “ama” cambio los instrumentos haciéndolo esta vez con un hielo pasándolo a lo largo de su cuerpo provocándole escalofríos y un gemido de dolor. Aprovechando que estaba inmovilizado la alpha uso el hielo en su pene paseándolo a lo largo provocándole gemidos más la sensación del aparato en su irritada entrada, lo hizo hasta que le provocó un orgasmo, ella sonrió orgullosa, le tomó 5 meses acostumbrarlo al sexo, mientras Spencer se preguntaba porque el equipo se tardaba tanto? Cat paro con el hielo pues ya se había desecho y cambio el aparato para desamarrar al castaño, quien había aprendido a la mala a no intentar escapar. 

Flash back

Spencer llevaba 2 meses cautivo en esa casa, y tenía planes para escapar, el estaba en la sala en ese momento mientras Cat preparaba todo para la “clase” del día e intentaría escapar, pero Cat lo encontró con las manos intentando abrir la puerta 

-te dije que no podrás escapar-dijo Cat mientras lo jalaba del cabello hacia el sofá donde fácilmente lo dominó para “castigarlo”. 

-por favor no-murmuro el chico 

-te daré una lección- dijo Cat 

Fin flash back

Regresando al presente, se bañaron juntos donde el omega aceptó los besos que la mujer le daba, mordió el cuello viendo que aún tenía marca tenía que resolver eso o ningún alpha en Canadá se iba a querer acostar con el con mordió su cuello encima de la marca causándole un gran dolor. 

-alpha- gimio el castaño aferrándose a sus hombros, sus piernas le fallaron ella lo sostuvo y recordaba que si era mordido por otro alpha la unión podía cambiar y conociendo su mala suerte era capaz que ocurriría, no quería estar unido a una psicopata. 

Mientras tanto

Josh gimio de dolor tocándose el cuello, Rafael lo sostuvo y Luke se acercó. 

-que sucede?-pregunto Luke

-creo que quieres cambiar nuestro lazo-respondió Josh mientras se sobaba su cuello

-es eso posible,-pregunto Rafael acariciando la espalda de su hermano

-si se trata de un alpha de pura sangre si si es posible- dijo Penelope y Josh estaba preocupado, aunque con lo que acababa de pasar indicaba que su Spencer estaba vivo. 

Los dientes de Cat se clavaban con saña en su cuello, esperando que lo que su “amigo” el doctor le dijo era era cierto mientras el agua fría caía sobre ellos, se separó de el notando que salía un poco de sangre de donde mordió y beso su mejilla dándose cuenta que el omega se había desmayado, con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, cerró la regadera y con facilidad lo cargo para secarlo y esperar a que su plan diera resultado, el omega despertó un poco más tarde y acarició su cuello notando que estaba vendado una caricia en su cabello lo hizo voltear

-pronto serás mío lindo- Cat sonrío complacida y el omega se dejó abrazar, ¿que significaba todo esto? ¿estaba realmente destinado a terminar amarrado a ella y olvidarse de su familia? Cat tenía una sonrisa muy siniestra esto aún no acababa


	24. Capítulo 24: La esperanza tiene nombre y apellido

Capítulo 24: La esperanza tiene nombre y apellido

 

-pronto serás mío lindo- Cat sonrío complacida y el omega se dejó abrazar, ¿qué significaba todo esto? ¿Estaba realmente destinado a terminar amarrado a ella y olvidarse de su familia? Cat tenía una sonrisa muy siniestra esto aún no acababa y Spencer temía cambiar totalmente y ella tenía unos métodos muy persuasivos que lo hicieron cooperar, le curó la herida cubriéndose con una gasa y cinta,  Cat  tenía pensado enlazarse en el próximo celo después del parto  y Spencer ya no insistía tanto en que lo dejara ir, su cuerpo estaba muy cansado que se quedó dormido en la cama mientras Cat acariciaba su vientre, por ese día no lo molestaría, los siguientes días las sesiones eran muy leves solamente caricias y besos que el omega respondía quizá  por el Estocolmo que estaba naciendo hacia ella   
pero en su mente aun confiaba en su equipo.

-eres un buen chico- le dijo la alpha y el omega extrañamente se sintió feliz y se quedaron acostados en la cama.

Mientras tanto 

Morgan entro al departamento de Hotch, tenía llaves para hacerlo y al entrar lo encontró echo un desastre, el alpha se estaba volviendo loco al no saber nada de Spencer y la pizarra seguía igual con las fotos de los hermanos Carrazco y datos de ellos que indicaban que eran buenas personas ni una multa o estancia en prision y era por eso que Hotch no se fiaba nadie podía ser tan bueno oh si?. 

-cuando fue la última vez que te afeitaste?-pregunto Morgan notando la barba de Aarón 

-huy no recuerdo, es que no puedo creer que hayan pasado 5 meses y no sepamos nada-dijo Aarón 

 

-lo encontraremos o el nos contactará sabes lo inteligente que es-dijo Morgan

-espero que tengas razón- Aarón se dejo caer pesadamente en el sillón 

-anda hombre vamos a comer - insistió Morgan y Aarón no tuvo más remedio que acompañarlo 

Al dia siguiente

Spencer se levanto con vomitos y nauseas, se sentía muy mal, la alpha encontró sangre en las sabanas donde el estaba acostado y preocupada le hablo a su contacto, el le dijo que tenia que llevarlo al hospital porque se trataba de una amenaza de aborto, ella llego a considerar en dejar que el omega lo perdiera pero dentro de ella no lo considero justo, lo cambio y fueron a la camioneta Spencer volvió a vomitar antes de partir, se acomodó en la parte de atrás de la camioneta 

-te llevaré hospital para que te revisen si te portas mal te castigaré al regresar-dijo Cat mientras Spencer simplemente asentía con su cabeza se sentía muy mareado y llegaron al hospital Mercy que era el más cercano a su localización y Spencer pensó que quizá sea una oportunidad para escapar o pedir ayuda. 

En el hospital los atendieron con rapidez, los omegas siempre eran prioridad y el castaño venía muy mal, fue ingresado al hospital como Steve Adams no podía dar su nombre real y un doctor en turno en urgencias los atendió, la alpha no dejo al omega solo por si decía algo, Spencer se cambio colocándose la bata, en su espalda se notaban las cicatrices antiguas de las mordidas y de los azotes y además de su vientre de 5 meses de embarazo y obedeció todo lo que la obstetra le indicaba, se acomodó en la camilla de exploración mientras ella tocaba al omega lo cual Cat permitió, su piel estaba sensible, por tanta manipulación a su cuerpo que tuvo, prendió la máquina y unto gel en el vientre y pasó la cámara para revisar al cachorro y Spencer esperaba que el bebé estuviera bien no soportaría perderlo y sobre todo por un descuido que el tuvo. 

-y cómo está nuestro bebé?-pregunto Cat fingiendo preocupación 

-el bebe esta bien y también eh notado que Steve tiene buen peso, hizo algo que lo agitara? Las manchas de sangre por lo general se refieren a una amenaza de aborto-dijo la doctora preocupando al omega

-es muy inquieto le eh dicho que no ande caminando de arriba a bajo en la casa y no me entiende - dijo Cat antes de que Spencer se le adelantara

-Steve debería hacerle más caso a su alpha, le daré unas vitaminas y nos vemos en un mes-comentó la obstetra e hizo la receta y les dio el voucher para pagar la consulta. Salieron del consultorio y Cat dejo a Spencer sentado en una silla mientras ella pagaba la consulta

La sargento Olivia Benson acababa de cerrar un caso ahí, y se preparaba para salir cuando sintió el aroma de un omega nervioso y embarazado, con el olfato que tienen los alphas encontró a Spencer que anotaba algo en una servilleta pero sus manos temblaban,se estaba arriesgando mucho, Olivia se acercó al omega y se sentó a su lado

-hola lindo estás bien?-pregunto Benson mientras le enseñaba su placa y Spencer iba a responder cuando siente una mano en su cintura, era Cat y sintió escalofrío

-vámonos amor- Adams arrastro a Spencer prácticamente fuera del hospital y Olivia los siguio memorizando su apariencia con su compañero detrás de ella, pero una ambulancia llegó con un herido se perdieron entre la multitud 

-jefa?- pregunto Carisi el único omega de su unidad 

-sígueme estoy buscando a una pareja, un omega vestido verde hasta las rodillas y cabello castaño largo y claro y una alpha creo que su cabello es una peluca por el color rosa, creo que el esta en problemas-dijo Olivia y se separaron para buscarlo, el rubio fue al estacionamiento y Olivia a las cámaras de seguridad, ese hospital le debían tantos favores que no se negarían y Carisi estuvo buscando en el estacionamiento. 

-que te metas!!-gritó Cat mientras lo cacheteaba y lo metía al coche- ahora por tu estupidez tenemos que adelantar el viaje- 

-no por favor déjame ir-dijo Spencer 

-cállate!! Saluda a un viejo amigo- dijo Cat enseñándole un frasco muy conocido para el omega

-no por favor seré bueno- murmuro Spencer al verla cargar la jeringa e inyectarla en el cuello, Spencer cerró sus ojos y el efecto estaba listo, la alpha cerró la puerta y salió a toda prisa y Carisi logró distinguirla por la peluca rosa y le hablo a su jefa quien estaba interesada en este caso. 

-que encontraste?-pregunto Olivia 

-se fueron en una Suburban la cámara alcanza el estacionamiento dos-dijo el rubio caminando hacia la patrulla 

-espérame, me mandarán las grabaciones a mi correo lo tenemos que encontrar-comentó Olivia con una voz que no le dio ganas a Carisi de negarse, cuando Olivia llegó fueron a la comisaría para empezara buscar 

-jefa la chica está ya con sus padre?-pregunto Amanda una beta

-si sus padres ya la estaban esperando pero me preocupa otro asunto, busca reportes en el área sobre omegas desaparecidos- ordenó Olivia 

-caso nuevo?-pregunto Fin viendo a la rubia teclear

-al parecer si- contestó el más joven de la unidad 

-si hay pero los encontraron por tratarse de los hijos de un congresista-dijo Amanda y Dominick como omega que era detestaba ese tipo de casos. 

-extiende la búsqueda alrededor, no se Virginia, Pensilvania, Maryland,recuerda que los secuestran y los traen a lugares lejanos-comentó Olivia quien caminaba de un lugar a otro

-bingo!! Hay un reporte especial es el agente del FBI Spencer Reid quien fue secuestrado hace 5 meses por Cat Adams escapo de prision y además está embarazado- concluyó la rubia y sonó el teléfono de Olivia era el hospital les mandaron la grabación donde se ve a la mujer empujar al chico y arrancar anotaron las placas, habían reportado esa camioneta robada y tenía un chip de localización donde el dueño les dio permiso 

-si lo tuvo encerrado en ese lugar por 5 meses no entiendo porque ahora comete un error así-dijo Carisi mientras Olivia preparaba al equipo Swatt para ir a rescatarlo

-quizá el agente estaba grave no le serviría un rehén si está muerto llamarás al FBI? -pregunto el viejo alpha 

-no, perderíamos tiempo y es nuestra jurisdicción así que prepárense, Carisi ven, seguramente se sentirá tranquilo con otro omega-dijo Olivia

-como usted ordene- se prepararon mientras ella hacía unas llamadas a swatt 

Llegaron a la “prision” la alpha preparo todo para escapar a Canadá tampoco pensaba dejarlo, Cat ignoraba que la camioneta tenía gps y habían dado con el dueño. 

Olivia y swatt iban hacia la dirección que estaba un poco alejada de la ciudad pero seguia siendo su zona 

-el gps indica que es la casa sin ventanas- dijo Amanda notando que es una zona residencial, los habitantes salían de trabajar temprano y regresaban tarde así nadie se iba a dar cuenta sobre Spencer, cerraron las calles y Cat se dio cuenta que había ruido afuera, se asomó por la puerta ligeramente y vio a la polícia rodear la casa y la puerta era la única entrada y salida del lugar pues no quizo que el chico se escapara, Spencer seguía inconsciente tuvo que volver a hacerlo para que no la molestara en el viaje como dieron con ellos tan rápido si el FBI no ah dado con ellos? Olivia estaba ya en la puerta, Fin le sugirió esperar pero ella no lo hizo, swatt tiro la puerta y se dispersaron. Carisi fue con Olivia a la parte de arriba de la casa donde Cat Adams le apuntaba a un omega delgado su arma en el vientre. 

-así que ni siquiera el FBI pudo dar con el, lastima yo quería volver a ver a la agente Jarou- dijo la mujer con burla 

Continuará


	25. Capítulo 25: volveré junto a ti

“Tu dime si estás dispuesto a intentar de nuevo conmigo, un largo camino.si aún eres tu si ahora soy yo como una canción sincera y nueva. Tu dime si estás si puedo encontrar nuestro pasado en tu mirar”- Paussini Las pocas horas de vuelo hacia Nueva York se les hizo eterna a todos, especialmente a Josh quien no sabía que era lo que iba a encontrar, llegaron casi al anochecer, Josh manejo, conocía muy bien Nueva York había estado varias veces ahí y con el gps fue fácil llegar al hospital, en recepción pregunto por Spencer y Luke trato de mantener alejado a Hotch no entendía porque Emily lo mando a él y no a Dave, la pareja merecía ese re encuentro, después de varias preguntas por parte de la doctora que lo atendió le dijo a Josh y a su hermano que lo siguiera.

-entra tu primero yo lo vere después-dijo Rafael mientras se sentaba a esperar y Josh asintió, sentía su mano temblar y se relajó, toco la puerta, y una mujer abrió, aparentemente era un alpha tambien pero vio su placa y se alivio

-ah debes ser Josh, el te está esperando, se lindo con el, ¿Dónde está la jefa Pretniss?-pregunto Olivia

-no pudo venir, otra de nuestras agentes esta en parto en estos momentos pero soy el agente especial Luke Alvez-dijo Luke dándole la placa.

-bien, acompáñame a la morgue, quería que se aseguraran que esa mujer estuviera muerta-dijo Olivia

-¿así de fácil? Creí que daría más pelea ¿Spencer está bien?-pregunto Hotch

-físicamente está bien pero mentalmente se tardara en sanar-dijo Olivia y fueron a la morgue, Rafael se quedó, solamente podían entrar ellos que tenían placas.

Josh entro a la habitación donde Spencer estaba, él se encontraba acostado en la cama, aparentemente se encontraba bien, se acercó sonriendo, pero noto su actitud diferente y podía oler que tenía miedo ¿pero de qué?

-Spencer-dijo Josh mientras el omega se arrodillo en la cama bajando la cabeza, ¿Qué había pasado en aquella “prisión” para que actuara así? Con sus manos lentamente acaricio sus mejillas notando que estaba llorando.

-estoy feliz de verte pero todo es mi culpa-dijo el castaño

-shh, no es cierto, no es tu culpa, yo te amo- retiro sus cabellos de su rostro y beso sus labios quien correspondió, feliz pero seguía llorando

-lo siento, no lo pude evitar- el omega señalo su cuello, todavía tenía la gasa pues fue apenas hace unos días.

-no me interesa, podemos hacerlo otra vez cuando cicatrice- ambos estaban felices por volver a reunirse, se iban a volver a besar pero entro su médico en turno.

-ah debes ser Josh,  tus análisis están listos podrás irte mañana sabiendo que ya tienes a alguien que te recoja-comento el doctor, que era un beta. 

-¿y cómo está el?-pregunto Josh

\- no está deshidratado, ni bajo de peso, al contrario lo cuido muy bien en ese aspecto, señales típicas de violaciones contantes y cicatrices de quemaduras en su piel sin infección, el cachorro está bien pero necesitara reposo total hasta que finalice el embarazo eso se hace para evitar partos prematuros-explico el doctor y en esta ocasión no iba a descuidarlo

-entonces ¿no podemos casarnos?-pregunto Spencer

-yo recomendaría a que naciera él bebe pero si quieren hacerlo que no tenga presiones-dijo el beta

-gracia, por cuidarlo, yo no volveré a descuidarlo-dijo Josh y Spencer sabía que iba a cumplir esa promesa, el alpha se quitó los zapatos y se acostó junto a su omega, ambos aspiraban el aroma del otro, el mayor acariciaba su vientre abultado y Josh noto que el de la mujer seguía ahí pero cuando regresaran a casa todo iba a cambiar, se sentía feliz de estar juntos otra vez, Spencer comenzaba a quedarse dormido cuando la puerta volvió abrirse e hizo brincar al omega pero era Rafael.

-hey Spencey es bueno verte-comento el Carrasco menor mientras se acercaba al castaño quien sonrió y Josh lo soltó para que se abrazaran, con la única persona que lo compartiría seria con su hermano y sonrio.

-¿te quieres acostar con nosotros?-pregunto el omega

-eh, les hare compañía desde aca, solamente quería verte- Rafael estaba feliz, su hermano era feliz y Spencer tambien lo era, todo volvia a la normalidad.

En Virginia

El parto de JJ tuvo algunas complicaciones, Will estuvo con ella todo ese tiempo, cuando salio de la cirugía se enteró de lo de Spencer y estaba aliviado y seguramente su esposa también lo estaría pues la bebe ya tenía a sus padrinos otra vez.

En Nueva York

Hotch y Luke estaban en la morgue y claramente era Cat Adams, era la única forma para que Spencer estuviera a salvo de todas formas nadie la iba a extrañar, Wrner le entrego a Luke el anillo de compromiso que Josh le había dado a Spencer, ella lo estaba usando

-gracias por encontrarlo-dijo Luke

-descuida, es mi trabajo y no me gustan las injusticias hacia los omegas, esta cambiando al sociedad pero aun hay prejuicios-comento la sargento.

-tienes razón- Luke estrecho su mano, también la de Aaron, ellos se fueron al hotel sabiendo que Spencer estaba en buenas manos, después le entregaría el anillo, Aaron no pudo verlo porque los hermanos jamás lo dejaron solo, quería hacerle ver que era su única opción…

Dieron a Spencer de alta y  antes de regresar a Quantico paso a la jefatura de policía para agradecerle a Olivia y decirle que la invitaba a su boda.

-¿Cuántos casos terminan así?-pregunto Amanda mientras veía a la pareja salir

-muy pocos y es nuestro trabajo volver a unirlos- comento la sargento y regresaron a trabajar.

El equipo regreso a Virginia, Spencer quería volver a Long     Beach pero por las recomendaciones no iba a poder regresar quizá hasta después del parto y la boda, solamente quería estar solo con sus alphas, Josh volvió a pedirle matrimonio y el acepto, estaban destinados a estar juntos…     


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26: volveré junto a ti

“Tu dime si estás dispuesto a intentar de nuevo conmigo, un largo camino.  
si aún eres tu si ahora soy yo como una canción sincera y nueva. Tu dime si estás si puedo encontrar nuestro pasado en tu mirar”- Paussini 

las pocas horas de vuelo hacia Nueva York se les hizo eterna a todos, especialmente a Josh quien no sabía que era lo que iba a encontrar, llegaron casi al anochecer, Josh manejo, conocía muy bien Nueva York había estado varias veces ahí y con el gps fue fácil llegar al hospital, en recepción pregunto por Spencer y Luke trato de mantener alejado a Hotch no entendía porque Emily lo mando a él y no a Dave, la pareja merecía ese re encuentro, después de varias preguntas por parte de la doctora que lo atendió le dijo a Josh y a su hermano que lo siguiera

-entra tu primero yo lo vere después-dijo Rafael mientras se sentaba a esperar y Josh asintió, sentía su mano temblar y se relajó, toco la puerta, y una mujer abrió, aparentemente era un alpha tambien pero vio su placa y se alivio

-ah debes ser Josh, el te está esperando, se lindo con el, ¿Dónde está la jefa Pretniss?-pregunto Olivia

-no pudo venir, otra de nuestras agentes esta en parto en estos momentos pero soy el agente especial Luke Alvez-dijo Luke dándole la placa. 

-bien, acompáñame a la morgue, quería que se aseguraran que esa mujer estuviera muerta-dijo Olivia

-¿así de fácil? Creí que daría más pelea ¿Spencer está bien?-pregunto Hotch 

-físicamente está bien pero mentalmente se tardara en sanar-dijo Olivia y fueron a la morgue, Rafael se quedó, solamente podían entrar ellos que tenían placas.   
Josh entro a la habitación donde Spencer estaba, él se encontraba acostado en la cama, aparentemente se encontraba bien, se acercó sonriendo, pero noto su actitud diferente y podía oler que tenía miedo ¿pero de qué?

-Spencer-dijo Josh mientras el omega se arrodillo en la cama bajando la cabeza, ¿Qué había pasado en aquella “prisión” para que actuara así? Con sus manos lentamente acaricio sus mejillas notando que estaba llorando. 

-estoy feliz de verte pero todo es mi culpa-dijo el castaño 

-shh, no es cierto, no es tu culpa, yo te amo- retiro sus cabellos de su rostro y beso sus labios quien correspondió, feliz pero seguía llorando

-lo siento, no lo pude evitar- el omega señalo su cuello, todavía tenía la gasa pues fue apenas hace unos días. 

-no me interesa, podemos hacerlo otra vez cuando cicatrice- ambos estaban felices por volver a reunirse, se iban a volver a besar pero entro su médico en turno.

-ah debes ser Josh, tus análisis están listos podrás irte mañana sabiendo que ya tienes a alguien que te recoja-comento el doctor, que era un beta. 

-¿y cómo está el?-pregunto Josh

\- no está deshidratado, ni bajo de peso, al contrario lo cuido muy bien en ese aspecto, señales típicas de violaciones contantes y cicatrices de quemaduras en su piel sin infección, el cachorro está bien pero necesitara reposo total hasta que finalice el embarazo eso se hace para evitar partos prematuros-explico el doctor y en esta ocasión no iba a descuidarlo

-entonces ¿no podemos casarnos?-pregunto Spencer

-yo recomendaría a que naciera él bebe pero si quieren hacerlo que no tenga presiones-dijo el beta 

-gracia, por cuidarlo, yo no volveré a descuidarlo-dijo Josh y Spencer sabía que iba a cumplir esa promesa, el alpha se quitó los zapatos y se acostó junto a su omega, ambos aspiraban el aroma del otro, el mayor acariciaba su vientre abultado y Josh noto que el de la mujer seguía ahí pero cuando regresaran a casa todo iba a cambiar, se sentía feliz de estar juntos otra vez, Spencer comenzaba a quedarse dormido cuando la puerta volvió abrirse e hizo brincar al omega pero era Rafael. 

-hey Spencey es bueno verte-comento el Carrasco menor mientras se acercaba al castaño quien sonrió y Josh lo soltó para que se abrazaran, con la única persona que lo compartiría seria con su hermano y sonrio. 

-¿te quieres acostar con nosotros?-pregunto el omega 

-eh, les hare compañía desde aca, solamente quería verte- Rafael estaba feliz, su hermano era feliz y Spencer también lo era, todo volvía a la normalidad. 

En Virginia

El parto de JJ tuvo algunas complicaciones, Will estuvo con ella todo ese tiempo, cuando salio de la cirugía se enteró de lo de Spencer y estaba aliviado y seguramente su esposa también lo estaría pues la bebe ya tenía a sus padrinos otra vez.

En nueva york

Hotch y Luke estaban en la morgue y claramente era Cat Adams, era la única forma para que Spencer estuviera a salvo de todas formas nadie la iba a extrañar, Wrner le entrego a Luke el anillo de compromiso que Josh le había dado a Spencer, ella lo estaba usando 

-gracias por encontrarlo-dijo Luke

-descuida, es mi trabajo y no me gustan las injusticias hacia los omegas, esta cambiando al sociedad pero aun hay prejuicios-comento la sargento. 

-tienes razón- Luke estrecho su mano, también la de Aaron, ellos se fueron al hotel sabiendo que Spencer estaba en buenas manos, después le entregaría el anillo, Aaron no pudo verlo porque los hermanos jamás lo dejaron solo, quería hacerle ver que era su única opción… 

Dieron a Spencer de alta y antes de regresar a Quantico paso a la jefatura de policía para agradecerle a Olivia y decirle que la invitaba a su boda. 

-¿Cuántos casos terminan así?-pregunto Amanda mientras veía a la pareja salir 

-muy pocos y es nuestro trabajo volver a unirlos- comento la sargento y regresaron a trabajar.   
El equipo regreso a Virginia, Spencer quería volver a Long Beach pero por las recomendaciones no iba a poder regresar quizá hasta después del parto y la boda, solamente quería estar solo con sus alphas, Josh volvió a pedirle matrimonio y el acepto, estaban destinados a estar juntos…


	27. Capitulo 27: Sanando tus heridas…

Capitulo 27: Sanando tus heridas…

“Si encuentras un amor que te comprenda y sientas que te quiere más que nadie Entonces yo daré la media vuelta y me iré con el sol Cuando muera la tarde”- Luis Mirey 

El equipo regreso a Virginia, Spencer quería volver a Long Beach pero por las recomendaciones no iba a poder regresar quizá hasta después del parto y la boda, solamente quería estar solo con sus alphas, Josh volvió a pedirle matrimonio y el acepto, pasaron los días, Josh era tierno y paciente con él, Aaron tuvo que dejar su investigación al saber que efectivamente su “rival” era una buena persona, JJ y Spencer se vieron, la pareja conoció a su ahijada Isabela LaMontagne Jarou y estaban contentos porque su hija tendría un amiguito para jugar de su edad y le recomendaron reposo en cama al omega quien tuvo que aceptar de dejar de dar clases, el alpha ciertamente no podía soportar otro susto así, la organización de la boda mantendrían a Spencer distraído quien solo después de ver el cadáver frio de Cat Adams en la morgue de Nueva York, podría seguir tranquilo con su vida.  
Se encontraban en la ducha y las cicatrices en la espalda del castaño le recordaban a Josh su error, un error que jamás volvería a cometer.

-lo siento cielo-dijo Josh mientras enjabonaba su vientre con suavidad, el omega se dejaba cuidar, había extrañado tanto esta sensación de seguridad. 

-lo importante es que estamos juntos otra vez-dijo el joven doctor sonriéndole a su pareja y con sorpresa Josh observo a su omega arrodillarse aprovechando que estaban desnudos y decidió utilizar lo que aprendió con su secuestradora llevándose el miembro de su alpha a la boca para lamerlo, sería la primera vez en toda la relación que Spencer tomaba la iniciativa mientras Josh cerro los ojos disfrutaba de este momento apoyándose de la pared mientras el omega hacia su trabajo, era común que un omega hiciera este tipo de cosas pero no para Spencer y quería cambiar un poco la rutina de su relación, continuo lamiendo ese duro miembro quien pedía atención, el alpha emitía sonidos de satisfacción dándole a entender a Spencer que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo y el mayor se corrió rápido en sus labios por la falta de intimidad en los últimos meses, el semen escurría por la boca y barbilla de Spencer dándole una imagen porno y lo ayudo a levantarse para limpiarlo y besar sus labios.

-¿te gusto?-pregunto Spencer mientras acariciaba el pecho del mayor 

-me fasino, todavía estoy duro-dijo Josh

-eso se puede solucionar-dijo el omega con una sonrisa seductora, salieron del baño para secarse e ir a la cama para hacer el amor con cuidado pero sono el timbre y Josh maldijo mientras se cambiaba para ir a abrir, Spencer aprovecho para cambiarse y usaba ropa cómoda, por lo regular eran como tipo vestidos de maternidad por lo amplio y salio a la sala, era Dave quien pidió hablar a solas con el chico y Dave se había enterado de la investigación que estuvo haciendo Aaron contra Josh y agradecia lo cuidadoso que había sido el alpha al respecto. El chico agradecia las amistades que tenia pues la boda y la fiesta serian en la casa de Dave considerado que solamente irían amistades cercanas pues Diana estaba muy enferma para viajar y los hermanos solamente se tenían entre ellos. Ese dia Hotch intento comunicarse con Spencer pero era en vano el chico no le respondia las llamadas y se preguntaba que había pasado para que cambiara con el. Josh noto a su omega serio despues de la visita y se animo a preguntarle que había pasado.

-cielo ¿Qué tienes? Estabas feliz hace rato- acaricio su rodilla, se encontraban en la cama, 

-no te vayas a enojar, Dave me dijo que Aaron y Morgan te estuvieron investigando-dijo Spencer

-oh entiendo descuida fui cuidadoso, no encontraran nada asi que no te preocupes, eso no me un criminal- el pelinegro comento notando la preocupación del menor. 

-¿de que secuestro hablan?-pregunto Rafael mientras entraba a la habitación, había ido a un pequeño tianguis que se ponía cerca de ahí y habían olvidado que no vivían solos

-carajo, Rafy no es lo que piensas- dijo Josh y se acercaba a su hermano para explicarle pero de pronto todo comenzó a tener sentido para Rafael. 

-dame una buena razón para no denunciarte con Pretniss-reto el menor a su hermano 

-bueno si fue un secuestro al principio pero al final Spencer se quedo conmigo por amor ¿alguna vez me viste que lo lastimara?-pregunto Josh y Rafael salio de la habitación para la suya y saco una maleta, estaba decepcionado de su hermano, quien creía que era una buena persona ¿Por qué lo hizo de esa manera? 

-yo hablare con el- Spencer siguió al chef, no quería perder a ninguno de los dos-¿podemos hablar?-pregunto el omega

-¿realmente nunca te lastimo?-pregunto Rafael mientras acariciaba su cabello 

-jamás lo hizo, estuviste con nosotros, me quede con el por amor, porque por primera vez sentía que alguien me quería por lo que soy, no te vayas te necesito a mi lado - dijo el castaño y no era mentira, también se había encariñado con el “cuñado” y había empezado a llorar, las hormonas lo estaban volviendo loco y Rafael lo abrazo. 

-no llores me quedare y confió en que me dices la verdad- dijo el alpha más tranquilo y Josh también estaba más tranquilo de tener a su familia unida, solamente le preocupaba la actitud que Aaron estaba tomando hacia el.  
En la noche Aaron habia intentado comunicarse con Spencer pero nuevamente no tuvo resultado ¿de que se habría enterado para que cambiara asi con el?. 

La pareja seguía con los preparativos de la boda, Spencer no podía seguir aplazándola más, aunque seguía con pesadillas y sentía que no podía decirles a los hermanos porque aun sentía que era su culpa todo lo que había pasado, JJ lo ayudaba en ese aspecto quien tuvo baja de maternidad por 3 meses y Aaron volvió a viajar con el equipo por lo mismo, Alex se hizo muy unido al alpha como todo omega quien buscaba su “protección”, pasaron varias semanas y JJ llego a la Bau acompañada de sus hijos, llevo las invitaciones de la boda de Spencer y Josh y Aaron sentía que esta era la última oportunidad para convencerlo que solamente con el podia ser feliz.


	28. Capítulo 28: quiero que seas feliz

Capítulo 28: quiero que seas feliz

“Siempre podras contar conmigo no importa donde estes al fin que ya lo ves quedamos como amigos en vez de despedirnos con reproche y con llantos yo que te quise tanto, quiero que seas feliz, feliz, feliz Siempre podras contar conmigo no importa donde estes al fin que ya lo ves quedamos como amigos en vez de despedirnos con reproche y con llantos yo que te quise tanto quiero que seas feliz” -Luis Mirey 

Aarón volvió a colgar preocupado, cuando JJ le dio la invitación para la boda de Spencer, simplemente no lo podia creer, recordó una vez que Spencer le dijo que las bodas no le interesaban y ahora estaba todo bien organizado una con alguien que no es el y había sido por su culpa, la boda seria en un mes y en el jardín de la casa de Rossi, porque tienen pocos amigos y familiares y Josh agradecia tener un hermano que confiara plenamente en el porque si no ahora enfrentaría un cargo por secuestrar a un agente federal y no se estarían casando, Aaron jalo a la mujer a una oficina vacia

-¿¿sabes si esta enojado conmigo?-pregunto Aaron

-¿te parece poco sospechar de su pareja? Dios Aaron, si no lo hubieras echo seguiría hablándote-dijo JJ pues Spencer cuando le comento estaba muy enojado con el alpha y lo dejo solo.

-hey Hotch ¿quieres revisar esto? Es una solicitud para hacer otro doctorado-dijo Alex quien odiaba estos requisitos.

-lo hare mañana Alex debo hacer algo importante- el mayor salio de la oficina corriendo y Luke llego a su lado

-¿y a ese que le pico?-pregunto Luke

-Luke ¿podrias firmar esto? Es una solicitud para un doctorado de medicina forense, nos podría ayudar en el campo-dijo Alex

-claro que si vamos a tu escritorio a leerlo-dijo Luke quien odiaba ese tipo de reglas pero hay cosas que no se podían cambiar  
Hotch conducia para la casa de Spencer, debía arreglar esto pero quererlo como amigo jamas, estaciono el coche, toco el timbre y esperaba a que no estuviesen los alphas para hablar con el tranquilamente

-¿Quién es?- contesto Spencer atravez del interphone

-soy yo Spence, quiero hablar contigo ¿puedo subri?-pregunto Aaron

-Aaron, no tengo nada que hablar contigo-djo Spencer y Aaron suspiro

-por favor quiero disculparme y por aquí no pienso hacerlo-dijo el mayor y el omega suspiro dejándolo entrar, la puerta del penthouse estaba abierta suponía que el menor estaba solo por eso pudo subir, observo a su amado. 

A pesar de la ropa de maternidad podía ver sus 6 meses de embarazo y el aroma de los alphas encima de el, odiaba que ese cachorro no fuese de el.

-Spencer quiero disculparme contigo, pero entiéndeme estaba preocupado por ti, te fuiste sin decir nada y regresaste con un alpha-dijo Aaron

-te entiendo pero no es excusa, ambos son buenos hombres y me quieren, hubieras confiado en mí- el omega tenia las hormonas revueltas por el embarazo y se le escaparon unas lágrimas, el mayor lo abrazo y beso su frente.

-confió en ti y quiero que seas feliz pero no confiaba en ellos -dijo Aaron

-¿si te importaba tanto porque ustedes no me encontraron? ¿Porque me encontró la teniente Benson y no ustedes?-pregunto Spencer, la alpha había sido muy linda con él incluso le dio su teléfono por si quería hablar con alguien sobre lo que sucedió. 

-te trago la tierra, sé que no es excusa pero me hubiera gustado que te encontrara- Aaron seco sus lágrimas pero lo importante era que nada volvería a pasarle.

-estaba tan asustado, ella me violo de tantas formas que sigo lastimados, solo quería que me rescataras-dijo Spencer mientras se desahogaba y se recargaba en el hombro de Aaron y el mayor noto que pudieron hablar sin problemas.

-¿Dónde están?-pregunto Aaron

-fueron al cosco, aun tengo miedo de salir-dijo el omega, además durante los embarazos los omegas se aislaban y los alphas eran más protectores, Aaron se quedó hasta que ellos llegaron y el omega se había quedado dormido en sus hombros, se sentía muy cansado y el alpha se sentía muy feliz por ese pequeño contacto que incluso le robo un casto beso sus labios y el castaño ni quiera se dio cuenta. Los alphas regresaron más tarde con bolsas y cosas para el bebe, que en el último ultrasonido se dieron cuenta que sería un hermoso príncipe, se sorprendieron de ver a Aaron cerca de un somnoliento omega, su omega.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo te atreves?-pregunto Josh

-quería darle una explicación a Spencer, además recibí la invitación para su boda, solamente quiero que el este bien-dijo Aaron despidiéndose de Spencer y salió del departamento, Josh no dijo nada y acomodaron las cosas mientras el castaño volvía a dormir, los días pasaron y la fecha de la boda se acercaba, los doctores accedieron a la boda solamente sin presiones para no tener un parto prematuro, la diseñadora seguía arreglando el traje de Spencer haciéndolo poco a poco más grande pues el omega comía mucho y mas los extraños antojos que tenia

-nada me va a quedar- dijo el omega cuando se quedaron solos derramando unas lagrimas  
-eso no es verdad- los alphas trataron de animarlo pero sin resultado

-si, por algo ni siquiera me tocan- Spencer estaba ya llorando y si en estos meses no habían tenido sexo para evitar que tuviera flash back de su secuestro pero parecía ser todo lo contrario y su médico había dicho que en los omegas embarazadas era común el aumento de apetito sexual.

\- extrañó a mi mama- dijo Spencer quien estaba todo hormonal y empezó a llorar, Josh se quedó callado, había recibido varías llamadas de Bennington donde la Sra Diana exigía hablar con su hijo pero el prefirió no pasarla por el echo que podía complicar su embarazo y solamente lo sostuvo muy cerca de su cuerpo. Esa semana se dedicaron a los últimos del traje que parecía un vestido y eso que aún no llegaba a los 8 meses.

Llegó el día de la boda y Spencer se arreglaba en la casa de JJ y Josh en la mansión con Rossi y su hermano por la absurda creencia que no se pueden ver antes de la boda

-tienes algo para comer?-pregunto Spencer y JJ sonrió, en ese momento Will llegó con las donas, la rubia siguió arreglándole el cabello

-nuestros bebés jugarán juntos amarán la piscina en la casa de playa-dijo Spencer mientras se acariciaba su vientre 

-realmente te irás de Virginia?-pregunto JJ

-si es lo mejor, pero esta vez si estaremos en contacto- ambos omegas se abrazaron y continuaron arreglándose, Henry llevaría los anillos, Emily había procurado no tener casos para ese fin de semana y que todos estuvieran juntos con Spencer.

Alex colgó de hablar con su mamá y empezó a arreglarse para ir a la boda de su ídolo pues Spencer fue de los pocos omegas que trabajaron en el FBI sin ningún problema y dentro de el me decían que debe ir a esa fiesta,Luke y García irían por el.


	29. Capituló 29: nuestro final feliz

Capituló 29: nuestro final feliz

“Abrázame como si fuera ahora la primera vez como si me quisieras hoy igual que ayer abrázame Si tú te vas, me quedará el silencio para conversar la sombra de tu cuerpo y la soledad serán mis compañeras si te vas”- Ale Fernández 

 

************************************************

Rafael ayudaba a su hermano a arreglarse para la boda, lo bueno es que eran pocas personas las invitadas, entre ellas Olivia Benson quien quería ver el final feliz del omega y Mateo Cruz el ex jefe de Spencer.

El menor ayudaba al mayor con la corbata

-mama estaria orgullosa de ti-dijo Rafael mientras intentaba no llorar.

-no llores, aunque me case con el seguirás siendo parte de nuestra familia-dijo Josh abrazando a su hermano siempre las bodas eran muy nostálgicas después de arreglarse bajaron a recibir a los invitados.

Olivia llegó ese mismo día, realmente merecía vacaciones, entro a la casa mostrando la invitación , Josh se acercó a abrazarla y le dio una copa de champaña

-hey Josh cómo está Spencer?-pregunto Olivia

-esta bien, esta feliz y le dará gusto verte-dijo Josh, los invitados seguían llegando y Olivia entro a buscar un lugar, Alex Luke y Garcia llegaron juntos, el alpha no acepto la bebida y los dos agarraron la copa, al final los rencores quedaron atrás y sobre todo durante el secuestro de Spencer Luke les daba los avances y Alex ya se sentía un miembro mas de la familia y salieron al jardín. 

Will y los niños ya estaban en el auto esperando al novio y a JJ quien calmaba al omega, tuvo un ataque de pánico, extrañaba mucho a su madre, ya habían llegado todos los invitados, Cruz se sorprendio de ver a Benson ahí y se acerco para platicar con ella. 

-eres un buen anfitrión-dijo Emily a Rossi

-lo que sea por mi bambino ¿crees que venga Hotch?-pregunto Rossi

-lo dudo, Spencer lo rechazo y si viene será con la intención de robarse al novio y veo que Derek se abstuvo de venir, me dijo que no lo quería incomodar, lástima que hayan terminado así- Emily bebió de la copa. 

-así es pero la culpa es de Derek y me sorprende que la teniente que rescato a nuestro omega haya tenido tiempo de venir- respondió Rossi

-es atractiva pero ambas somos alphas no sé cómo pueda funcionar eso- dijo Emily mientras la veía desde lejos y el juez estaba listo solamente esperaban a Spencer, Luke intento llamar a JJ pero le mandaba a buzón, tuvieron que pararse a arreglar una llanta del coche. 

-seguramente han de pensar que me escape-dijo el omega

-no es cierto le mande mensaje a Emily pero no se si tenga consigo el celular-dijo JJ, Will termino con la llanta y arrancaron, cuando llegaron un mesero le aviso al dueño de la casa y este le aviso a Josh, Will entregaría a Spencer, JJ y los niños fueron a sentarse, el traje era blanco y mostraba los hombros, haciendo que su vientre de 7 meses de embarazo se notara y caminaron juntos hacia el altar, ambos se tomaron de las manos y se sonrieron, ese dia que no se vieron se extrañaron mucho. Aaron llego a la mansión, mostro la invitación y lo dejaron entrar, todos estaban en el jardín, la pareja estaba diciéndose sus votos cuando el interrupio

-no es posible-murmuro Rafael al verlo y la pareja volteo a verlo

-Spencer no puedes casarte con el porque yo te amo- dijo Aaron dejando al publico callado, Spencer merecia un final feliz ¿pero con quien?... 

Continuara


End file.
